Eternally tragic
by ArtemisFAYZ012
Summary: Magnus and Alec. Their love was young but brought to a disaster-plagued end, leaving them eternally and tragically parted forever, leaving Alec immortal and Magnus blissfully unaware of his greatest loves existence. But fate works in mysterious ways and not even the will of a Prince of Hell could stop what's mean to be. Are they destined to meet again?
1. The past is a bitch

_My ship went down in a sea of sound when I woke up alone I had everything_

 _A handful of moments I wished I could change and a tongue like a nightmare that cut like a blade_

 _In a city of fools I was careful and cool but they tore me apart like a hurricane_

 _A handful of moments I wished I could change but I was carried away_

 _Give me_

 _Therapy I'm a walking travesty but I'm smiling at everything_

 _Therapy you were never a friend to me and you can keep all your misery_

 _My lungs gave out as I faced the crowd I think that keeping this up could be dangerous_

 _I'm flesh and bone I'm a rolling stone and the experts say I'm delirious_

 _Therapy I'm a walking travesty but I'm smiling at everything_

 _Therapy you were never a friend to me and you can take back your misery_

 _Arrogant boy love yourself so no one has to_

 _They're better off without you_

 _Arrogant boy cause a scene like you're supposed to_

 _They'll fall asleep without you_

 _You're lucky if your memory remains_

 _Give me_

 _Therapy I'm a walking travesty but I'm smiling at everything_

 _Therapy you were never a friend to me and you can take back your misery_

 _Therapy I'm a walking travesty but I'm smiling at everything_

 _Therapy you were never a friend to me and you can choke on your misery_

…

The song ends on a low guitar strum through my practically dead earphones from my even more dead and long since deemed ancient iPod. It was a golden green colour that shimmered under the fluorescent lights of my current dwelling place.

London. England. In my time on this earth I have been basically everywhere a person a physically go. That also includes trips to the moon and other interstellar joyrides thanks to Virgin Galactic eventually succeeding all those years ago; it's a common holiday trip to the masses now. I spent my years travelling, a nomad, lost without love. I feel the ever present burn of a hot knife twist through my heart and take in a deep breath as if to cool it.

My life had started as a good one. An amazing family, even including my adopted brothers' girlfriend, a beautiful home, an awesome job and _him._ The knife twists again and I feel water in my eyes. I close them now to see the image that had haunted me throughout my life. Those shining eyes of gold and emerald, that caramel skin, thin but defined body and that god damn raised eyebrow along with the signature smirk. The glitter and the sweet scent of burned sugar. The ever changing apartment, the cat that was way too small to be cat. The wars we fought side by side. The marriages, the one birth in which he saved my sisters life. The canary yellow bed spread. The hot breath on my lips. The touch of his perfect hands. The beat of his magnificent heart. The earth shattering last words.

 _Aku cinta kamu._

I brake. The tears flood from me. It feels like the rapture or something. Maybe the world would finally drown in my tears like Atlantis did in the old myths. I lost him. The best thing in my life. The only person I ever loved with every fibre of my being. I lost him. I lost them all.

The first to go was Simon Lewis. Damn mundane. I could still see, clear as day, the moment he shot the skylight and saved us all from the greater demon, granted, I was dying at the time, but still, merit to him. When I was 21, no longer living at the institute, leading my own life with my only love but still fighting the good fight, my sister fell pregnant. The pregnancy was hard on her, purely because she hated sitting around and not fighting. How we used to tease her. Anyway, she had the baby with some complications, my love saved her life. Yet another life I owe him. She was happy for a while. Until a horde of rogue vampires, broken free of their oaths, attacked a group of us one night. They had eyes on one target only it seemed. Simon Lewis. Mundane, turned vampire, turned daylighter, turned mundane, turned one of us. There were so many and we just couldn't hold them back. We eventually broke free and ran. But before we reached the institute one of the vamps had broken ranks, followed us. We piled into the doors with Izzy screaming frantically, still in the first few months of new motherhood. We scrambled inside but we were too slow. The vampire pulled Simon back outside into the cold wind of midwinter and ripped his heart from his chest. In all my life, I had never seen that before. It happened in slow motion. Like it wasn't real. It only became real when the vamp drained the heart of any blood and dropped Simon's lifeless body onto the front steps. Izzy wept for days. There is no sound worse than the weeping of a mother for her beloved.

Life went on after that. Izzys little girl, Rebecca Isabelle, grew up so fast. And soon she had company. In the form of two complete monsters by the names of Tessa Jocelyn and Stephen Alexander. Twins. Nightmares. Whatever floats your boat really. Red haired and golden eyed. Deadly and damn right obnoxious. With an occasional softer side. They mirrored their parents with ease. The perfect little family. Everything was as perfect as it could get. So, naturally, that's when everything went to hell in a hand basket.

It had been many years, 6 years in fact, I was now 23 years old. It had been a long time anyway, since any of us had heard from dear old Asmodeus, the dear old prince of hell, demon of lust and all that shebang. But he had finally caught a hint that his prize, Simon Lewis, had been killed. He came to my love in a dream. He told him of Simons sacrifice and how we had cheated it. Mr Lust never found out Simon had re-joined our world. Death tells all secrets I guess. But let's just say he wasn't too happy. And when daddy isn't happy, no one is.


	2. We are granted eternal damnation

…

 _To un-explain the unforgivable_

 _Drain all the blood and give the kids a show_

 _By streetlight this dark night a séance down below_

 _There're things that I have done_

 _You should never know_

 _And without you is how I disappear_

 _And live my life alone forever now_

 _And without you is how I disappear_

 _And live my life alone forever now_

 _Who walks among the famous living dead?_

 _Drowns all the boys and girls inside your bed_

 _And if you could talk to me_

 _Tell me if it's so_

 _That all the good girls go to heaven_

 _Well, heaven knows_

 _That without you is how I disappear_

 _And live my life alone forever now_

 _And without you is how I disappear_

 _And live my life alone forever now_

 _Can you hear me cry out to you?_

 _Words I thought I'd choke on figure out_

 _I'm really not so with you anymore_

 _I'm just a ghost_

 _So I can't hurt you anymore_

 _So I can't hurt you anymore_

 _And now, you wanna see how far down I can sink?_

 _Let me go, fuck!_

 _So, you can, well now so, you can_

 _I'm so far away from you_

 _Well now so, you can_

 _And without you is how I disappear_

 _And without you is how I disappear_

 _And without you is how I disappear_

 _And without you… is how, is how, is how_

 _Forever, forever now._

…

So it went something like this:

Asmodeus took control of my love and possessed him, making him build a circle of candles, as you do when one summons a demon. It was a bit of shock to see his bright eyes a dull black as he chanted by the light of the full moon. I had watched in horror as the flames rose, the air crackled and the wind whistled. The room shook and then everything froze.

Out of the fire came a man. Clad in what appeared to be an expensive Italian suit. His eyes were alive with pain and hatred. A wave of terror and obvious power unfurled from him, filling the apartment with a hellish atmosphere. I felt at that moment like I was back in Edom. Clutching onto a broken warlock, a dead boy who had once been our enemy in the arms of his grieving mother, a passed out brother and a girl who had tried so hard to be the one who paid the price. But it was to be my warlock who paid. Until Simon came into the story. He had volunteered his immortal life and his memories of our world so we could go free. I could still see it, even all those years later. I still have nightmares about it sometimes.

The man, Asmodeus, stepped forwards towards me. I hesitated before going to my warlock, helping him to his feet, shaking and breathing hard. Obvious pain and confusion etched into his tawny features.

"Father?" His voice cracked and wavered. Asmodeus smiled.

"You cheated me. I took the boy to let you leave and live your pathetic lives. But you had to meddle didn't you boy?"

My warlock's eyes widened. We knew he was talking about Simon. And we feared what was to come.

"So now, I'm left with a dilemma. You see, the pain and suffering was keeping me fed and happy. I thrived off it. Your emotions are strong, so sweet. But recently, they have been fading. There is no pain, hatred, sadness. It's like you all were getting over it and I couldn't have that. I enjoyed your pain and now, well, it's gone."

I shared a look with the glowing emerald eyes beside me. Nothing good was going to come of this.

"So. What's the next sacrifice going to be? You cheated me. You pay. You know the rules, boy, being my son and all. I do have an idea. And yes it will most certainly be painful. But you must be willing, you must consent. And I am pretty sure you will, because if you don't I will walk out that door and kill everyone who crosses my path."

The warlock looked into his father's eyes. "What do you want?"

Asmodeus smiled. "Simple. I want you to suffer. Eternally. Always and forever."

"What if we don't consent?" I had finally found my voice.

"As I said. I will kill everyone and bring my partially destroyed place of hell into this world."

There was a pregnant silence. No one knew what was happening to us. We lived alone together. We had no help and no hope of fighting him. It was us or the world, everyone we loved. Just like last time.

"Fine." My warlock said, strong and steady this time.

"That's good. So now, Mr Blue eyes, I'm going to grant you immortality."

I shared a panicked look with Asmodeus before a wave of something cold washed through me, I felt weak and broken for a second. The cold vanished and I was back to normal.

My warlock broke the silence. "What did you do?" His voice sharp as a whip.

"I gave him immortality. You should be happy. You can be together forever now." Asmodeus was smiling.

It didn't make any sense. Why make me immortal? Didn't he want our suffering? Not our happiness?

"Now then. Your turn son." Asmodeus turned to the warlock who stared back defiantly. "Here comes the good bit. You're hurting already, I can feel it. Your shadowhunter never wanted immortality and it makes you sad that he now has to live a way he doesn't want to. So that's good. Your pain gives me just enough power to cause his."

Asmodeus smiled and the temperature dropped well into the minuses. We were all frozen, no one moving. Only Asmodeus smiling cruelly.

"You will both live forever. But not together. You shall both live your eternities alone. Broken and without love. Without each other. I shall do to you what I did to the Daylighter."

"What?! No! Don't touch him!" I screamed at the demon.

"Ok. I won't. Instead, I think I'll visit the institute. Then, oh, I don't know, what does it matter where I go, just as long as the streets run red with blood."

We were stuck. There was no escape. We couldn't let Asmodeus loose in our world. There would be no world, at least not one worth living in. The warlock took my hands in his and touched his forehead to mine. We shared a chaste kiss before he turned to his father, not letting go of me.

"Fine. You want my memories? Come and get them."

Asmodeus smiled and stretched out his fist towards his son.

"Now I will get an eternity of the shadowhunters sadness and the pain you will feel from the hole that can never be filled in your life. Thank you. And just remember, if you hadn't cheated me, this would not be happening. This is all on you."

My love turned back to me. Our lips met for one burning second. Asmodeus opened his fist and the light started to go out.

" _Aku cinta kamu."_

Then the darkness descended.

And I never saw my warlock again.


	3. What The hell Just happened?

_I never thought I'd die alone_ _  
_ _I laughed the loudest who'd have known?_ _  
_ _I trace the cord back to the wall_ _  
_ _No wonder it was never plugged in at all_ _  
_ _I took my time, I hurried up_ _  
_ _The choice was mine I didn't think enough_ _  
_ _I'm too depressed to go on_ _  
_ _You'll be sorry when I'm gone_ __

 _I never conquered, rarely came_ _  
_ _Sixteen just held such better days_ _  
_ _Days when I still felt alive_ _  
_ _We couldn't wait to get outside_ _  
_ _The world was wide, too late to try_ _  
_ _The tour was over, we'd survived_ _  
_ _I couldn't wait till I got home_ _  
_ _To pass the time in my room alone_ __

 _I never thought I'd die alone_ _  
_ _Another six months I'll be unknown_ _  
_ _Give all my things to all my friends_ _  
_ _You'll never step foot in my room again_ _  
_ _You'll close it off, board it up_ _  
_ _Remember the time that I spilled the cup_ _  
_ _Of apple juice in the hall_ _  
_ _Please tell mom this is not her fault_ __

 _I never conquered, when you came_ _  
_ _Sixteen just held such better days_ _  
_ _Days when I still felt alive_ _  
_ _We couldn't wait to get outside_ _  
_ _The world was wide, too late to try_ _  
_ _The tour was over, we'd survived_ _  
_ _I couldn't wait till I got home_ _  
_ _To pass the time in my room alone_ __

 _I never conquered, when you came_ _  
_ _Tomorrow holds such better days_ _  
_ _Days when I can still feel alive_ _  
_ _When I can't wait to get outside_ _  
_ _The world is wide, the time goes by_ _  
_ _The tour is over, I've survived_ _  
_ _I can't wait till I get home_ _  
_ _To pass the time in my room alone_

"Alexander. Come on. You have to get up. School today, kid."

I groan inwardly at the thought. Despite many years since that fateful day, 70 years to be exact, not much had changed in the grand scheme of things. I mean sure, almost everything was done online now. Cars were faster, food service was now done by robots, and trips to space were often holiday highlights. But apart from that, the average day to day running of things was painfully similar to how it used to be. I've been falling in and out of the foster system and high school for the past 20 years.

I climb out of bed and roll my shoulder, feeling the ever present twinge from one day many years ago that had involved a cup, a mundane shooting the skylight with an arrow and a greater demon. The poison was long gone but wound never fully healed. But I'm ok. Still here.

I walk to my wardrobe and bash my knee on a bright purple suitcase on the bottom of it. My throat constricts and my breath catches. That case. _He_ bought it for me on our first holiday together. Glittery and purple. I had laughed then. Now it didn't seem so funny. The case contained to only relics of my old life. Everything I once held dear with fierce loving, now the only things I cannot bring myself to even look at. Everything from my life as a shadowhunter. I gulp down a fresh wave of tears and get dressed.

Fashion hadn't really changed either. Save those people who walk around like they're from the Capitol of Panem. Books were still written with paper and ink although they're more commonly found electrically now. I pull an old shirt over my head (black with the words: I simply walked into Mordor and all I got was this lousy t shirt.) All this time and Lord of the Rings is still a classic. I sigh and grab my bag (custom made with an angelic rune on it. 21st birthday present from Izzy.)

I swing out the door and head own to steal a slice of my foster 'fathers' toast. His name is Rick and he's actually quite awesome. As mundane as they come but who I am I to judge? My 'mother' is called Leia and she makes good food, not Maryse good, but good enough. It seems strange to call them 'mum and dad' seeing as I'm at least 40 years older than them but I don't mention this, obviously.

I am happy here. Or as happy as I can be. I tend to compartmentalise my feelings into a tiny ball of emotion and lock it away in a part of my mind. If I do that. Then I'm happy. I kiss Leia on the cheek and fist bump Rick before pulling on my converse and turning through the door, smashing into the doorframe I do so. They laugh at me and shoot them the finger good – naturedly. I pull the door closed behind and head off for my fifteenth first day of senior year.

"Welcome class of 2086. Would you please take out your surfaces and we shall begin by reading Shakespears Romeo and Juliet."

Ugh. All this time! 70 years! And they're still dragging on Romeo and Juliet in high schools. Oh, and surfaces replaced workbooks a long time ago. More convenient and less harmful to trees.

I switch on my surface and pretend to pay attention to the teacher who looks like a real life Barbie doll. I feel myself drift off to sleep when a finger pokes my face. I sit up and glare at the person beside me. But as I'm about to snap at them, my voice dies in my throat. My eyes widen at the sight in front of me.

Her long brown hair, pale skin, full lips, big, intelligent grey eyes.

 _Tessa Gray._


	4. Memory lane: Immortal style

_Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road_

 _Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go_

 _So make the best of this test and don't ask why_

 _It not question, but a lesson learned in time_

 _It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right_

 _I hope you had the time of your life._

 _So take the photographs and still frames in your mind_

 _Hang it on a shelf in good health and good times_

 _Tattoos and memories and dead skin on trial_

 _For what it's worth it was worth all the while_

 _It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right_

 _I hope you had the time of your life._

 _It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right_

 _I hope you had the time of your life._

 _It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right_

 _I hope you had the time of your life._

I stare into Tessa's eyes and freeze. It's as if my entire past is hitting me in the chest at the same time. My mind floods with the pictures of the past. Random fragments: Jocelyn and Lukes wedding. Izzy and Simons baby girl, a silver haired boy playing a violin, and my warlock. He is everywhere. Reflected in her eyes and in my heart and everywhere I look. The world is spinning and I can't break free.

I knew it was only a matter of time before I inevitably bumped into Tessa again. Being immortal means you're going to run into each other eventually. But in a school room. In England. That was unexpected.

I stare at her dumbfounded. That's when I realise that she's in a similar state. Her mouth is open in a comical 'O' and her large grey eyes are wide and shocked. We need to get out. We have to leave the stuffy classroom. We have too many questions.

In my hyperventilating state, I raise my hand and excuse myself to the bathroom, though I pack up my things and take my bag with me. Gliding through the room in a trance, my body naturally falling into my old shadowhunter stealth mode. I silently walk down the empty hall, only stopping when I hear the light steps of another in pursuit of me.

"Alec! Stop!"

I heard Tessa's cry and I break. I drop to the ground and close my eyes. Basking in the dark light behind my eyelids. That is until a light hand touches my shoulder.

"Alec Lightwood?" Her voice is soft and confused and I can't help but hear a trace of Clary in her tone.

I tip my head back and keep my eyes closed, trying to stop the onslaught of tears and years' worth of pain that is threatening to crush me. Though I sober up quickly when I hear Tessa crying. I look to my left and she is sat beside me, hugging her knees to her chest. I look at her with such a gaze that she knows my question: What's wrong?

She shakes her head, as if to banish the tears and speaks softly.

"I thought you were Will. It's silly to be hoping and wishing after all these years. But that's love, I guess."

My heart contracts painfully at this. It feels like those million little paper cuts I used to get everyday have given way to a knife that is skewering my heart over and over. I speak spitefully, my bitterness fuelled by my pain.

"Nope. It's me. Alec Lightwood. In the flesh."

Tessa stares at me like she was looking at a ghost. Which I guess she is, after all, my family most likely assumed both me and my love to be dead.

"How are you here Alec? We thought…" She trails off uncertainly. I laugh bitterly.

"It's a long story."

She smiles ruefully, her hand clasping around an angel pendant on her necklace. "I've got nothing but time."

I sigh and lean my head against the wall. With one last breath, I let the whole story out like the great flood that gave Noah his eternal fame. Tessa listens in rapture. Gasping and crying as I tell her the story. Of Asmodeus. Of what he did to me, to us. My life, away from my family. Away from _him_. I can't bear to say his name… That's when I end my story. She didn't need to know what I'd been doing to keep busy these past decades. When I finish, she moves beside me and pulls me close, stroking my hair and crying with me silently.

We sit like this for a long time. Neither of us knowing what to say. That is until Tessa speaks again.

"Alec? There's something you need to know."

I look over at her through my tears. Not being brave enough to say anything else for fear of my voice breaking just as heart did years earlier.

"He's ok."

….? Is all I can think. No. I can't think. I don't want to think. I let myself bury him. Hide him away. Banish the memories. Not think about where he is or what he's doing. Not since he lost his memories and threw me out of the apartment because he thought I was a burglar. I had gone back the next day to find the place empty. That's when I knew it was all over. He was gone. Lost to me forever. Maybe even dead. Who knew?

And now, here I was, 70 years down the line, being told that he was ok! That's all I get after everything I've been through?!

My brain frazzles and I can't think straight. I curl into a ball and cry, gut wrecking sobs that shake me to my core. The walls I had built are crumbling down and I'm being crushed by the weight of the rocks and stones. I have no idea how long we've spent in this hall. Crying and breaking. The pieces of our hearts strewn across the white tiles like a violent canvas. Eventually, my tears subside and I look up at Tessa. She watches me closely, her face a wreck of grief and tears. But she smiles and helps me sit up, holding my hand, she begins to explain.

"As you know, I had been living with Jem since the war with Sebastian and the Endarkened. We moved to England. And we stayed here. Only going to America a handful of times for special occasions. Izzys baby, Jace and Clarys kids, Jocelyn and Lukes anniversaries. And to see you and Ma- him."

She takes a deep breath and powers on. I have control over my heart now and am determined to hear this story, as she so graciously listened to mine.

"Then, without warning, you both vanished. We searched for years. But we found nothing. It was as if you had been erased from the existence and the only records of your lives were our memories. So, after 7 years, the search was called off."

She takes another deep breath and looks me right in the eyes as I silently cry, thinking of Jace, my parabatai, Izzy, my sister. Everyone. But I nod, and she continues.

"However, 3 years later, so about 60 years ago, while Jem was visiting the latest of the Herondale clan, someone rang our doorbell. I got up to answer it only to find a ghost on our front porch. That ghost was him, Alec. Right in front of me. Real, alive and right there, after 10 years of nothing."

She gulps loudly and checks for my reaction. I am crying. After 10 years, he went back. After 10 years, I ran as far I could. But I cast those thoughts aside and nod for her to go on.

"I let him in. He was different to how I remembered him. He was always like Peter Pan. Eternally young and carefree. But this man was different. He was sad and lost and drained and broken. And when I asked why, he said he didn't know."

I choke at that. I always knew he would forget me but to hear that he really did was another sharp blow to my already beaten heart. I wince and sob once before urging her to continue. She nods and swallows before delving back into her memories.

"He said he felt empty. Like part of him was missing. He had tried travel. Going back to Peru, only to be thrown out again, Australia, America, Africa, England, everywhere you can imagine, although for some reason, Venice was his favourite. Anyway, that didn't work so he threw himself into work as a warlock for hire. Helping people, other warlocks, even the Clave sometimes. But to no avail. Nothing could fill that void."

She exhales loudly and meets my eyes with her own. I smile sadly through the dried riverbeds of my tears and cough.

He lived. He was ok. Empty and dead inside. But ok. But there was just one question I had to ask.

"Where is he now?"

Tessa breathes deeply, calming herself, stopping her tears as I speak.

"Brooklyn." She whispers.

My heart stops. After all this time, he's home. My mind and body split in two. My mind telling me to stay away. To know he's safe and nothing more. But my body has craved him for over 70 years. His body, his carefree mind, his touch, his kisses. Everything. I need him. I need him just as much now as I did back then.

I look at Tessa, who is waiting for my response. "I have to see him."

She gasps. "Alec, he doesn't remember you."

I know this and I nod as more tears fall. But part of me thinks, dares to hope, that on some level, he does. He felt a strong pull to Venice after all. And he'd only been there once in his life without me and he'd nearly been killed. So something tells me that he was drawn there by something from _our_ past.

"I know Tessa. I do. But I have to see him. It's been too long and I need to see his face again. I'm tired of only seeing him through my nightmares."

She puts her arm around my shoulder and leans her head in the crook of my neck. I wrap my arm around her waist and stroke her hair with the other hand. Of all the people in the world, Tessa Gray is probably the only one who really knows what I'm feeling. Since she has had to live without two loves longer than I have mine.

We sit for a long time, to the point where students begin to pour form their classrooms and the piercing bell rings. We dry our eyes and stand on wobbly legs with pounding headaches, as we walk side by side silently out the doors. A feeling in my stomach tells me that I will not be returning to this place any time soon.

In a silent agreement, we slip into my car and head for the airport. Tessa is breathing heavily beside me, as I drive through the streets, down the motorway and swing into a car park. This is where we remain motionless for a long time until I pull out my phone and dial my adoptive parent's number.

It went to voicemail, so, through my burning throat and watering eyes, I left them a message.

"Hey, it's, ah, it's me. I'm, uh, I have something I have to do. I may not be back for a while but I love you and I know this is out of the blue but I'm ok. I'm sorry and I'll see you soon."

I hang up the phone and avoid Tessa's look of pain, as I climb out of the car. That's when I realise that don't actually have any money for a flight to America. I tell this to Tessa and she smiles secretively. She digs through her bag and takes out a thick roll of notes.

"Being an immortal with family all over the world means you need some emergency cash every now and then."

She speaks with a smile but the words pierce my heart. I had family in another country and never once did I go back to them.

Tessa notices my pained expression and hastily walks towards the airport. I follow slowly, my blood surging, as the magnitude of what I am about to do begins to settle over me and suddenly I start shaking, my eyes burn and I want to run away. But I did that 70 years ago.

I'm not doing it this time.


	5. Not giving up, We're just starting over

**I forgot this on the other chapters but here the Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments. That honour belongs to Cassie Clare, and Cassie Clare alone, I'm afraid. Malec are not mine. Though I really wish they were… However, the plot is mine… :)**

 _I might be wrong_

 _I might be wrong_

 _I could have sworn I saw a light coming on_

 _I used to think_

 _I used to think_

 _There was no future left at all_

 _I used to think_

 _Start again begin again_

 _Let's go down the waterfall_

 _Think about the good times and never go back_

 _Never go back_

 _What would I do?_

 _What would I do?_

 _If I did not have you?_

 _Open up, let me in_

 _Let's go down the waterfall_

 _Have ourselves a good time_

 _It's nothing at all_

 _Nothing at all_

 _Nothing at all_

We touch down at JFK airport the next morning. The sun is hanging low in the sky and the clouds swirl in magnificent flurries through the soft blue. I can't seem to look at Tessa as we climb from the plane. My body moves on autopilot, my mind too far in the past to focus on the present.

"Alec? Do you want to go straight there? Or do you need some time?" Tessa says tentatively. I snap out of my stupor and realise that we're out of the airport and are standing, waiting for a classic yellow cab.

"I've had all the time in the world. But I don't think I can go right now. Most of me doesn't even realise that I'm actually here."

Tessa sighs and hails a cab. We slip inside and she mumbles "Brooklyn" to the driver.

I close my eyes at the word. The very name of the city sends me back there. The towering apartment blocks, the dark street that me and Jace and Izzy would hunt through. Pandemonium. Central Park. The cemetery where Sion clawed his way back to his undead life. The East river, where we fought Valentine on his ship. That was the first glimpse I got of how truly and deeply my love felt for me. I can still feel his hands in mine, like it was yesterday that I was giving him my strength. Now, as we ride ever closer to my old home, I kind of wish I had that strength back because this was going to take everything I have.

Eventually, around 11am, we pull up to a curb just outside of Brooklyn, a few blocks away from Taki's. My heart clenches in my chest and I breathe hard. There are so many memories in this place and its fast becoming more than I can handle.

I reach out and take hold of Tessa's elbow. "I can't do this. I want to, but I can't. I just…" I trail off but Tessa nods in understanding.

"Well how about this: We'll go there and I'll talk to him while you just stand in the background and take all the time you need. I'll just tell him that you're a new friend of mine."

That casual comment burns like heavenly fire and I burst. I scream in frustration and anger at everything. It's not fair. Nothing is fair. I just wish I could go back to that fateful day and kill Asmodeus with my bare hands. I know my pain, even now, is feeding him and it makes my blood boil.

Tessa puts her hand on my shoulder and I sob, my chest heaving as I lean against a cold wall.

"Come on Alec. We're here. It's been so many years. If I were you, and he were Will, or Jem, it would be hard but I would jump at the chance. Because even though he may not remember you, you still get to see him. And I bet that's more than you ever dreamed of."

I turn to her and smile sadly. "It's _all_ I ever dreamed of."

Tessa has a tear in her eye and she licks her lips. "I bet you did. You two always were the greatest couple I ever knew. And the chemistry between you was explosive. I mean, most of the time, everyone was worried that you'd both start ripping each other's clothes off and going at it all the time. You guys were perfect."

I cry, surprised that I even have any tears left to fall. But somehow, what she said makes me feel… better. I smile at her and she squeezes my hand encouragingly.

"Come on. Let's go see him. If you don't want to talk, you don't have to. Just see him."

I nod and we walk side by side, my hand clasped in hers as I shake with every step. Eventually, we turn a corner and there it is. My old home. It is all the same. Same road, same street signs, same red brick apartment building. The amount of times I walked this very path came rushing upon in on moment. I stop, staring up at the window of my old home. Tessa steps forward, opening the gate, as I look up at the blue curtains hanging in the windows. My throat tightens and I take a deep breath, following Tessa up the beaten path.

"Here we go." She mutters, as she presses the buzzer. The very same buzzer I pressed all those years ago when I called on my baby the first time, thanking him for saving my life and setting up our date, having our first kiss. It seemed like an age ago, another time, another world. And now I was going back.

"Yes?" Says a voice from the intercom. A voice that makes my knees give out. I drop to the ground, gasping wildly and Tessa answers him while watching me and gripping my shoulder comfortingly.

That voice. Smooth as silk, the slight accent, the light carefreeness, the soft tone that had often comforted me. The anger that it had thrown at me, the disappointment, the sadness. But also the happiness, the love and the heated, breathless moans and growls in the darkness of the nights that we turned into scorching wildfires.

It's all coming back to me as Tessa helps me up and door pops open. I climb the stairs on shaky legs that feel like jelly and I grip the railing tight. When we reach the floor, I stare at the brass door handle and force my tears away. Tessa smiles and knocks on the door, a second passes, then it opens, light spills through the gap, then it widens, a shadow blocks the light, then there he is. After all this time but looking like no time had passed at all.

 _Magnus Bane_.

I stare from the side-lines as he rushes forwards and embraces Tessa. She laughs as he picks her up and spins in a circle. They clearly haven't seen each other in a long time. But it's been a hell of a lot longer for me and he hasn't even realised that I'm here.

"How you doing girl?" He asks in his smooth voice, concern in his words. Tessa smiles and shrugs and he shakes his head, his rainbow dyed hair waving as he moves, and hugs her again.

I turn away, leaning on the banister, staring down the gap between the many, many stairs, wondering what would happen if I just jumped down it. Although, my old training would undoubtedly kick in, despite my many years of retirement.

"Who's your friend?" Come his melodic voice. Without looking, I know that he's smiling my favourite wonky smile, his eyes twinkling and eyebrows slightly raised. I feel Tessa's hand on my shoulder and our eyes meet for a second. She smiles a little and nods. I fight back a fresh wave of tears and take a final deep breath, clutching her hand in mine and we turn back to him.

Just looking at him is enough to take my breath away and I struggle against a fierce longing to throw myself at him. Tessa squeezes my hand and smiles. She also does the talking.

"Magnus. This my friend who I met in England. His name is, uh… Alex."

Magnus cocks an eyebrow and my knees go weak. He smiles and steps forwards, extending his hand to me.

"Nice to meet you Alex."

I hold my breath as he waits for a handshake. I look at Tessa in panic and she nods. I let my breath out and grasp his hand in mine.

At the risk of sounding like an age old cliché, I was whole again. I saw fireworks. It felt as though everything would be ok. And every other stupid cliché you could think of, I felt it. All of it.

And he felt none of it. Because I mean nothing to him anymore. And that tears me apart.

I release his hand and he looks at me curiously, like there's something he doesn't quite understand. But he says nothing. Just masks his confusion with a smile and moves on.

"So, Tessa. What are you doing in America?"

Tessa smiles slightly, gesturing to me. "Well, Alec wanted to come here. He's never been and I wanted some time away. So I thought, Hey, impromptu trip!"

Magnus smiles, his amber green eyes glowing. "I think my spontaneity has finally rubbed off on you, kid."

"Kid? Magnus, I'm over 200 years old."

Magnus raises an eyebrow. "I take it your new boy toy knows what you are then?"

Tessa talks, without thinking, I presume because she says: "Well, yeah, he's part of our world, Mags, he's a Shadowhunter."

Her eyes immediately widen and I look at her in panic. There is a moment of silence in which hi feel Magnus' gaze burning into me. I risk a look up and he narrows his eyes, biting his lip as he physically shakes. He gasps and clutches his head, moaning as he drops to the couch and curls up into a ball.

I stare in horror, wanting nothing more than to stop this pain. Whenever he used to get hurt or shaken by his nightmares, I would kiss him and hold him until he calmed down, then we would make love slowly and steadily, staring deep into each other's eyes. But I sense that that probably isn't an option here. So I look to Tessa, who darts to his side.

"Magnus! Magnus, can you hear me?!"

She cries, wrapping her arms around him and then gripping his face in her hands. He stares at her with glazed eyes, like he's looking without seeing. He rocks and shakes and gasps wildly, muttering under his breath before falling. Collapsing into a heap and lying motionless on the couch.

My eyes are wide and I shoot forwards, falling to my knees beside him. Tessa moves to push me away but her slap her hand and grip his face in my hands. Wiping away a tear and watching as eyelids flutter. He could be sleeping. But he jerks violently and writhes and moans and I know that something is very wrong.

I share a look with Tessa, both of us bewildered by his attack and not having a clue how to help. We think frantically but nothing comes to mind. I look back at him. He has stopped moving and his chest is not rising and falling like it should be.

Tears burn my eyes, as I feel him slipping away from me all over again. I hug him tight and place a desperate kiss to his forehead, whispering "Please" repeatedly and praying to an angel I have long since turned my back on.

My grip slips away from his still form and I gasp small breaths, my heart shattering into fragments. That's when I hear it. The soft whisper. So soft that it could be a dream. One word. So quiet. But there nonetheless.

" _Alexander._ "

 **Thanks for all the positive reviews! They give me inspiration to write more… :) Sorry about that… keep reading… the story is far from over … ;)**

 **Love, Anna.**

 **Ps: if there are any mistakes in this, I apologise, but I typed it really fast… :)**


	6. Remembering our dreams

**Disclaimer: I still don't own TMI… Sadness…**

 **Authors note: the** _ **italics**_ **in this chapter are not song lyrics like the others, it is Magnus' dream…. Enjoy…**

 _The sun set low over the horizon, as the waves of the sapphire ocean gently surged onto the warm sand of the beach. The air was filled with the soft music of a string quartet and the humble beauty of the locals singing their songs in their native tongue. They walked hand in hand, saying nothing at all, though not needing to. As they walked, there was more fire between them than there had ever been, it was just waiting patiently to be ignited. They shared soft smiles and stole light kisses on each other's cheeks and they walked bare foot through the sand. The setting sun was low in the sky, painting a perfect picture of the orange sunset, the sand shimmering golden in the dying light. They made their way up the beach, getting ever closer to the waterfront town. The low rise structures of the buildings gave the place an atmosphere that was never to be found back home. It was calm and peaceful and beautiful and exquisite. Like they had stepped into another time in history. As soon as they had touched down in Venice, they were lost to a whole other life. A life of calmness and serenity. Of romance and dreams. And they had never been so at home with each other, so in love with each other than they had there. In the soft glow of the sun, on the beach, heading back to their beautiful hotel room._

 _As they walked, he risked a look at the boy beside him and smiled instinctively. In the light of the sun, his black hair shone, his pale flawless skin glowed as though he were an angel. And his perfect blue eyes, deeper than any ocean, shimmered and sparkled like the precious gems of pure heaven itself. The boy felt his gaze and looked up, their eyes locking together. The world around them seemed to melt away as all they could see was each other. All they wanted was each other. After all this time, he had finally found his missing piece. And he'd be damned if he ever let it go._

 _They walked back to the hotel, climbing the stairs in silence but gripping each other's hands like a lifeline. When they got to their room, the light glow of the sun made the walls shine softly and it cast swirling shadows across the floor. Just on the edge of the world, they could see the moon taking its first peek at them, just giving off the beginning rays of its luminescent silver glow. On the water of the ocean, the reflection rippled, throwing its glittery light across the water, into the windows, before shooting all across the sky in a blaze of precious silver._

 _He watched the moon rise, smiling, and thinking that after all this time, he finally had everything he wanted. All he had ever dreamed of. The perfect life, in the perfect place, with the perfect, one in a million love of the dark haired boy by his side._

 _He turned slowly, raising the boys head with a finger beneath his chiselled jaw, staring into his cerulean eyes. The boy's breath caught in his throat and he smiled softly. Lightly tracing the delicate bone structure of the boy's face, he leaned down and placed a feather light kiss on his lips, capturing the boy's bottom lip between his own. Their eyes met and he pulled back slowly, holding the boys hands in his and guided him, pulling him until they reached the satin covered king sized bed._

 _He turned them around and laid the boy down on his back, crawling over him slowly. He placed kissed up the boy's neck, licking over his pulse point as the boy shivered beneath him. They sat up and tentatively removed their shirts, marvelling at the beauty of each other with such adoration. He pulled the boy to him and kissed him feverishly, their hands wandering over their bodies as the fire waiting beneath the surface finally exploded. Soon enough, someone's hands were on someone else's belt buckle, they were gasping and moaning, rolling and merging together in their sensual dance. As their fever died down, he ended up on top of the boy, who was before him in his full glory now, basking in the moonlight like the most idyllic and mesmerising angel in heaven. The shared a long, deep look and the boy nodded, smiling as he pulled him down until his body covered the boys entirely. They made love all through the night, slowly and passionately. Wild and lovingly. Gasping and moaning and touching and feeling. It was so intense, being so close to someone that he loved with such strength, such sincerity. It bought a tear to his emerald eyes. And when the climax finally came, he stared into the boys burning blue eyes, their foreheads pressed together, their screams telling each other that they loved them with every breath, every fibre of their beings. They held each other and rode out the earthquake together. Their first little earthquake together. And it was the single greatest moment of his life. With one last gasping breath, he pulled out of the boy and kissed him softly, with so much emotion that he was afraid he may just burst into tears of love. And then he pulled the boy to him, holding him close, sleep consuming them as he whispered one last time, "I love you."_

 _The boy smiled and hugged him tight, whispering the sentiment back in a dazed voice light as air. He smiled, finally feeling complete after a lifetime of being empty. And it was all because of the boy in his arms._

" _ **Alexander**_."

…

I stare down at him and a smile a tiny bit, though tears fill my eyes for the millionth time in two days. Hearing my name on his lips, whispering so breathlessly after all this time is enough to wake me up and set me on fire. It feels so right yet everything is so wrong.

Tessa looks over at me with a sympathetic gaze. "You ok?" She asks thickly through her own tears. I want to nod but find myself shaking my head.

Though he is with me again, all I feel is the pain and all I want is a way out. Not forever. I just need some space.

"Go. I'll meet you at Taki's at 7 tonight ok? Clear your head and just rest for a while. I'll stay and look after him, I swear on the angel."

My breath catches at my age old oath. But I stand and stretch, smiling sadly with my face covered in my dry, salty tear tracks. She smiles back and sits beside Magnus, stroking his hair as he moans lightly. I bend down and hesitate for a second before placing a soft kiss to the burning skin of his forehead. He moans softly again.

With one last look at him, I open the door and slip away, the air already feeling clearer.

I walk the streets in a trance, guided by my memories. There's the road we walked down to go to Magnus' party the first night I ever met him. Past Taki's where we always used to eat. Past the horrible bar where we once went to watch Simons awful band perform. Past the subway station where me and Magnus broke up (pain lances through me like a javelin at this one.) I see myself and Jace running down these streets in the dead of night when we were nothing but rebellious kids. There was the road where Jace killed his first demon after our _Parabatai_ ceremony, saving my life and solidifying his vow. I even see the Church of Talto, where we had found those demon blood babies and Lilith had possessed Jace, being destroyed by Simon and his Mark of Cain before good old Johnathan Christopher Morgenstern came back from the dead.

So many memories. So little capacity to feel them all. I walk on, my subconscious guiding me as I try to make sense of everything. Izzy used to make me talk to her, or to Jace, to make sense of my problems. But they aren't here.

But I suddenly snap out of my aimless wandering when I realise that my wandering wasn't actually aimless. What I needed the most right now was my family. So it was only natural that I find myself outside the first place I had ever called home. Because towering before me, in all its regal glory, is the New York Institute.

The wind is knocked out of me, as a stare up at those towering steeples and turrets and ornate, stained glass windows. Suddenly, I am a child again, racing up that path and shoving my sweaty, bloody, shadowhunter – infused palm against the solid oak doors, hearing them creak open on their great brass hinges. Gingerly, I step forwards. One step at a time. Retracing the earliest years of my life. Going right back to the start. I reach the door after an age of wandering, waiting and wishing and I stand there still as a statue, not quite knowing what I'm doing.

Do I knock? Do I just touch it? Would those magnificent doors even recognise my touch? Would it still recognise me as a Shadowhunter? After running away? After turning my back on the angel? After my almost century of not even lifting a seraph blade? Would I still be me?

Closing my eyes and taking a deep breath, internally musing that this day was beyond rationality anyway, I might as well try it. I reach out, palm facing the door, holding my breath. Stepping forwards silently, I will the angels to forgive me, and I am finally ready to come home. If home will have me.

With one last sigh and a single tear drop, I press my hand to the smooth oak and feel a surge of something ripple through me. Something I haven't felt in a long time. Angelic power. And as I open my eyes, the all too familiar creak of the hinges breaks the still silence of the evening. The mighty doors open, swinging back to reveal the same entry hall as it had since the day I was born. With a smile and a rush of familiarity, I take a step forwards and finally, after my prolonged absence and years of hiding, I am home.


	7. Time to start mending hearts

**Disclaimer: Nope. Not mine. Not even a little bit…**

 **Authors note: Chapter starts in Alecs POV but there will be a change to Tessa's POV later. I shall mark it out for you, my lovely readers… :) And also, much love and thanks for all the beautiful reviews… they keep me writing guys… ;)**

 _I'm always screaming my lungs out 'til my head starts spinning_

 _Playing my songs is the way I cope with life_

 _Won't keep my voice down_

 _Know the words I speak are the thoughts I think out loud_

 _I like to keep things honest_

 _I'm a safe bet like your life's staked on it, for real_

 _I'd hate to keep you all wondering_

 _I'm constant like the seasons, I will never be forgotten man_

 _Let's leave no words unspoken_

 _And save regrets for the broken_

 _Will you even look back when you think of me?_

 _All I want is a place to call my own_

 _To mend the hearts of everyone who feels alone_

 _Whoa, you know to keep your hopes up high_

 _And your head down low_

 _Keep your hopes up high and your head down low_

 _Still got something left to prove_

 _It tends to keep things movin' while everyone around me says_

 _My last days are looming overhead_

 _But just what the hell do they think they know?_

 _I keep my head above the water_

 _While they drown in the undertow_

 _Let's leave no words unspoken and save regrets for the broken_

 _Will you even look back when you think of me?_

 _All I want is a place to call my own_

 _To mend the hearts of everyone who feels alone_

 _Whoa, you know to keep your hopes up high_

 _And your head down low_

 _All I want is a place to call my own_

 _To mend the hearts of everyone who feels alone_

 _Whoa, you know to keep your hopes up high_

 _And your head down low_

 _If you take it from me, live your life for yourself_

 _'Cause when it's all said and done, you don't need anyone else_

 _C'mon!_

 _So let's get back to when everything seemed perfect_

 _Not a worry in the world, tell me was this all worth it?_

 _I get what I want so everyone's always judging me_

 _I'm not afraid of anything, I've got the whole world in front of me_

 _All I want is a place to call my own_

 _To mend the hearts of everyone who feels alone_

 _Whoa, you know to keep your hopes up high_

 _And your head down low_

 _All I want is a place to call my own_

 _To mend the hearts of everyone who feels alone_

 _Whoa, you know to keep your hopes up high_

 _And your head down low_

 _Keep your heads down low_

 _Keep your heads down low_

 _Keep your hopes up high_

 _And your heads down low_

I walk silently forwards, my steps like the soft flow of water over the dark tiled floor. I hear the faint hum of the door closing behind me and I cast my eyes around the entrance hall. The same tiles, the same dark, ornate walls, the same weaponry hanging like trophies in their cases. The elevator shaft that always used to shake and make a fuck ton on noise, making it impossible to sneak out that way. The halls to the kitchen and some of the guest rooms are dark and narrow, the stairs regal and majestic. I can picture the library, the training room, the living room space where used to eat and chill together. I can see my old room, Izzys hot pink girly emporium, Jaces plain yet perfectly suited room. The study where Max always used to fall asleep while reading. It is all coming back and I feel myself actually smiling. A real, genuine smile. It was an amazing feeling, to be home again.

"Excuse me, Sir. Can I help you?"

I turn towards the voice and my heart is suddenly in my throat. There is a man stood before me. He looks to be about 30, with golden hair and striking blue eyes. Much like my own…

"Hi. I'm sorry to just walk in here but I was wondering if I could… If I… I don't really know what I was wondering to be honest." I finish lamely, my mind to preoccupied with mans' appearance.

But he smiles. "That's ok. You're obviously a Shadowhunter otherwise you couldn't have gotten in. So it's ok. I'll take you to the guy in charge, he'll help you out. But for now, I'm James. James Alexander Herondale."

My eyes widen. He has to be one of Jaces descendants. The golden hair and strong demeanour. It was Jace all over. But they eyes… They were mine. And by the slight confusion on his face, James was beginning to realise that too.

I quickly look away and he heads to the elevator, beckoning me to follow. I jog after him, stepping into my old, rickety friend and we ascend in silence until he speaks softly.

"You look familiar. What did you say your name was again?"

I look at the rising floor. "I didn't."

There is a very pregnant silence that ends only with the shuddering stop of the elevator. To my astonishment, we end up on the very same floor in which I lived for the first 18 years of my life. I stare in fascination as James gestures for me to wait while he knocks on the nearest door. A door I had stepped through so many times in my old life.

He pokes his head in and I hear muffled voices, both animated and lively. Then James resurfaces and smiles at me.

"Go on in. But no sass or attitude 'cause he may look old, but he can still pack a punch when he wants to." James says with a trademark Herondale smirk and wink.

I take a deep breath and smile, walking uncertainly to the door. I twist the knob and push it open, the soft light washing over me. As I adjust to my new surroundings, my eyes focus on a solitary figure by the window.

He is shorter than me by a fair amount, stocky and strong despite his obvi9ous age. His hair is light yet still thick and luscious, though it was grey. And as he turns, I see a playful, light glint in his entrancing golden eyes. He smiles a smile I once fell in love with. And when he sees me, he draws himself to a regal, respective strength and squares his jaw. He may be old now but I'd know his anywhere. He's my _parabatai_ after all. Because, for the first time in 70 years, I am staring into the glowing eyes of Jace Herondale.

We stare at each other for a long time, not saying a word. I watch the range of emotions dance across his aged, yet handsome face. Happiness, shock. Joy, sadness. Love, anger. But confusion wins above all else and he stumbles back a little, his golden eyes wide.

"Alec?" He whispers almost silently.

As I hear my name in his voice, a sharp, piercing pain lances through me. My chest begins to burn savagely and I yell and fall to the floor, ripping at my shirt as if to cool my skin. It doesn't help. I feel as though I am on fire, my heart bleeding and burning, my eyes streaming with tears as I clutch at my heated skin over my heart.

Jace rushes forwards with such agility that a 94 year old man should not be capable of and he lands beside me, his arms around my shoulders.

"Alec? Alec?! Come on brother. What's happening? Please… Alec?!" He is screaming for me and I tear myself from the pain to reassure him, but the only word to come out of my mouth is a soft, whispered gasp.

"Jace."

He stares at me for a frozen second before yelling in pain, gripping his left arm just below the shoulder. He is screaming and all I want is to make his pain stop. I reach out slowly and push his hand away, replacing it with my own on the searing flesh of his arm. Immediately, his cries die and he stares at me in wonder, as I grit my teeth to hide my own cries. He looks down at my hand on his arm and gasps softly, moving my hand from my chest and laying his own over my heart. The pain instantly stops and we sit in silence, staring in shock and gasping at the aftermath of the burning. I look down at my chest as he pulls his hand away and I see something that makes me smile. A real, true smile. My first in a long time. Because there, above my heart, clear as day and a dark, stark contrast to the pale creaminess of my skin, is my _parabatai_ rune, bold as though it were drawn only yesterday.

I drop my hand from Jaces arm and stare at the bold rune where my hand had been. We share a deep look and he pulls me to him, wrapping his arms around me and shaking with sobs. I feel myself crying again and I bury my face I his neck.

My brother is in my arms again. The fact doesn't quite seem real but as I hold him again, the memories of our life come rushing back in full force. The day we met when I was just 2, our training days, our _parabatai_ ceremony. And everything that followed.

I pull back and he rests his hands on my cheeks and just looks at me before placing a kiss on my forehead.

"Alec, how are you here?"

I sigh and wince in pain. "It's a long story."

Jace smiles. "Well I fear that I probably don't have very much time left so you'd better get cracking."

I smile and sigh and begin my while sad, sorry tale all over again. Jace listens with horrified fascination, his eyes glaze over with tears as I get to the part of Magnus truly forgetting me. He grips my hand tight in his as I tell of my journey with Tessa and what happened this very day, right up until this moment.

I finish with tears in my eyes and Jace just stares for a while. I wait for the anger, the shouting at me for leaving, for running away, for abandoning them all. For giving up. But the screams don't come. Instead, he wraps his arms around me and whispers.

"Oh Alec. By the angel… I'm sorry. So sorry this happened to you. Although, it's good to know that you're both still alive."

I pull back and look at him questioningly. He shrugs his shoulders and purses his lips. "I haven't seen Magnus since you disappeared. You telling me that he's back in Brooklyn is the first I've heard of him in a long time."

I sigh and stroke his grey hair, though I still see blond. Of course Magnus would have hidden. He said himself once that he would have run from the war with Sebastian if not for me. Though, while he ran to begin with, he had come home to Brooklyn. Strangely, that gives me hope that somewhere within him, he remembers.

I smile sadly at Jace. "Well, he did what he did. It doesn't matter. I saw him today and he didn't know me."

At this, Jaces face darkens. He looks angrily into the distance, his teeth grinding as though he is holding back a screams. I expect that attack I had thought he would unleash, but instead, he slams his fist on the table and growls.

"You're getting him back. You're getting everything back. Because I want the time I should have had with brother back. Together, brother, just like the good old days, we're going Prince of Hell hunting and we're bringing those memories back and putting this shit right."

I gasp and stare at him with wide eyes as he stands, storming towards the door. The way he moves makes me forget that he's in his 90's and I'm convinced there must be some freaky time warp crap happening to him because no 94 year old should be able to move like an adult in their prime. I shoot up and grip his elbow as he soldiers down the hall towards the old weapons room.

"Jace, what are you thinking?! You can't just walk into hell, find Asmodeus and demand that he gives us our lives back! Its suicide!"

Jace shrugs my hand off and I realise that he hasn't changed a single bit. He is still as impulsive and reckless as ever. And I kind of love it. He smiles savagely at my words and growls low in his throat.

"I'm on my way out now anyway Alec. I'm still as strong and alive as I am because of an accidental spell I picked up when we fought side by side with the faeries 40 years ago. Izzy and Clary are both gone, Alec. My kids have kids, who also have kids. They've all moved on and I'm still clinging to the past! To you! I probably don't have much time left so I might as well make the most of it and try _like hell_ to get our lives back! Pun intended."

I stare in disbelief at him as we climb into the elevator, it shudders as we descend and when we reach the weapons room, he hands me a belt, several knives and an array of seraph blades. He also gives me an old stele. My old stele.

I look over at him and he smiles through his tear stained eyes. "You can't seriously think I'd let them throw it out. I knew you weren't dead. My _parabatai_ rune hadn't bled and faded to silver. I held onto you for dear life."

I smile and hug him. Our arms are around each other as we step into the entrance hall once more. James and a young, teenaged girl walk in from the kitchen and they furrow their eyebrows. Before they can question us, Jace pushes the doors open and walks outside, striding purposefully down the path. I give James and the girl a shrug and an amused smile before running out after Jace just like the good old days, as the institute doors fall shut behind us and the moon begins to rise.

 _ **Tessa's POV -**_

I sit with Magnus, as he gradually comes back to his senses. He uncurls his body and reaches out to me with a trembling hand. His eyes are glazed and he looks without seeing. Then he whispers softly.

"Tessa, where's the boy? Where is Ale-?"

His voice trails off as sleep overtakes him once more, but he mumbles one more thing, before he passes out again, softly as a falling feather.

"Where's my Alexander?"

My eyes widen in shock and I freeze as he falls back into his dream plagued slumber.


	8. Time to change the tide - Part 1

**Disclaimer: I finally got the rights to TMI today! Oh wait. That was in my dream… still not mine…**

 _We couldn't wait for the days to get longer,_ _  
_ _Spend nights sitting up, wasting away_ _  
_ _All the shit that we did when we were younger,_

 _Think back and it feels like yesterday  
We were losing teeth,  
Stayed up again last night, talk some sense to me_

 _So it seems the time has come  
To pack your bags, close your eyes and run like I did,  
If you do it first I'll follow straight behind you  
Cuz growing old is a waste of time,  
To say goodbye is a waste of breath,  
We'll stick it out til the bitter end_

 _I remember every night that we spent on the edge,  
The cold warmth and the bitter taste that it left  
Young, dumb, and carefree and reckless,  
But there's some method to the madness_

 _Passed out in the living room,  
Moved on but I'll see you soon,  
Bored now you're absent,  
Back home there's still nothing to do  
Though we complained about it  
All was such a worthwhile waste of my time,  
Every day and each night a memory,  
Take care and please don't forget me_

 _Don't give a fuck what they have to say,  
Cuz we'll just do it anyway,  
And if I break a bone or it fries my brain,  
We took a risk and laughed at our mistakes.  
Give a fuck if we don't fit in!  
We don't need them,  
They don't know a thing about us,  
All the times we shared  
The world at our feet and in the wind in our hair,_

 _But some things must change,  
And as much as I hate it,  
It kills me to say our goodbyes as we turn the page and  
Move onto the next chapter,  
And hope it won't hold disaster  
Now the world's so big it seems,  
But the blank white walls won't let me breathe  
And if the big wide world caved in tonight, I'd see you on  
The other side_

 _Passed out in the living room,_ _  
_ _Moved on but I'll see you soon,_ _  
_ _Bored now you're absent,_ _  
_ _Back home there's still nothing to do_ _  
_ _Though we complained about it_ _  
_ _All was such a worthwhile waste of my time,_ _  
_ _Every day and each night a memory,_ _  
_ _Take care and please don't forget me_

I walk beside Jace, as he storms with purpose down the street, back the way I had come from.

"Jace? What's the plan? March into hell like it's a local Starbucks? It's not that easy. Seriously. Just stop for a second."

Jace whirls around. "Alec, it's amazing to see you again and I love you and all but this has to happen. He robbed you of your lives and we're going to make it right. It's what we've always done."

I sigh and nod, knowing that he's right and a desire to make things good again fills me just like the old times. I smile savagely, as Jace hits my shoulder in his old way of excitement and we walk together. But it's not long before a single question fills my mind.

"Um, Jace? What exactly is the plan here? How the hell are we gonna do this?"

Jace smiles. "With a little help from the High Warlock of Brooklyn."

My eyes widen as we turn onto Magnus' street, coming face to face with my old home away from home once again. Jace senses my unease and smiles.

"Come on, it'll be fun."

And before I can protest, he slips down the path and rings the buzzer. I freeze in bewilderment and confusion at Jaces attitude and shake my head. Some things never change.

"Hello?" Comes Tessa's voice from the intercom.

Jace smiles. "Why my dearest ancestor, would you be so kind as to open the door?"

We hear Tessa's laughing gasp through the speaker. "Jace?!"

Jace smirks and shrugs. "Tessa."

We hear her high pitched squeal and the door pops open. "Is Alec with you?" She asks.

"Yeah."

The intercom switches off and we climb the stairs, I immediately know to avoid the second to the top one because of the weak floor board that can break under the slightest pressure. I'd fallen prey to it on one of mine and Magnus' first dates. When we reach the apartment, the door is already open and Tessa throws her arms around Jace.

They embrace each other sweetly. Tessa placing kisses all over Jaces face while he squirms and tries to break free. It might have looked strange to anyone else, seeing a teenaged girl embracing a 90 something year old man like that. But to me, they are simply Jace and Tessa Herondale.

I stand awkwardly, just staring around the living room until I feel a hand lightly touch my shoulder. I freeze because I know that touch. The light tracing of my shoulder blade that sends shivers down my spine. The soft, warm grip that gently, if not absentmindedly, strokes my shoulder. I turn my head and see Magnus looking at me with worried eyes.

"Are you ok? I fear I may have freaked you out earlier." He says with a questioning smile.

I nod, smiling back and whispering, as to not disturb Jace and Tessa's catch up. "Yeah. I'm ok. As ok as I can be anyway. But thanks." And after a second, I add, "Are you? Ok?"

He strokes his hand off my shoulder and down my arm, before leaning against the wall next to me. "I guess. But there's something wrong. You see, I've always had this ability to know when a proverbial storm is coming. I see it in my dreams or it flashes in my vision for a second."

This breaks my heart because all I want is to say: I know. But I can't. Though I still remember his dream about streets running with blood and towers built of bone. That had stuck with me forever. I slip my gaze back to Magnus who is looking at me expectantly. I realise that he asked me a question. My eyes go wide and I smile sheepishly, mumbling an apology for zoning out with a blush on my cheeks. He laughs and pats my arm.

"No worries, kid. I can tell you've got a lot on your mind right now."

I sigh. "You don't know the half of it." Oh, the irony.

Magnus is about to speak again when Tessa lets out a shocked cry.

"YOU WANT TO WHAT?!"

Jace just sighs dramatically and smiles. "I want the warlock, by the way it's nice to see you again Magnus, to make that faerie magic stronger and instead of slowing my ageing process, I want him to reverse it, sending me back to my physical prime like all of you. Then we can kick some demon ass!"

Tessa stares in raptured wonder. I stare in exasperated amusement. Magnus stares in pure horror and apparent pain.

"Jace… Wayland. Morgenstern. Herondale." He lists off Jaces names in a low trance-like voice before gasping heavily and falling to his knees, gripping the back of a chair. He then gasp out a single, strangled word.

"Lightwood."

I rush to his side and hold him up, carrying him to the couch. He breaths hard, his eyes shining bright as his hands shake. I look him deep in the eyes and stroke his hair softly.

"Magnus? You still with us? Or are you going like you did earlier?"

He takes several deep breaths and blinks rapidly before placing his hands over my own, which are cupping his face gently.

"I'm ok. I just… I get these flashes of things sometimes and they can hurt. My brain feels like jelly now." He laughs to himself a little and I look at Tessa and Jace, the 3 of us sharing suspicious glances. I turn back to Magnus.

"Hey Magnus? What do you see in these flashes?"

He scrunches his eyes closed for a second before sighing hard and speaking roughly. "People. Places. I don't know if it's the past or the future. My life or someone else's. It's all a jumble. But it's piercing and strong and brutal and _real_. But I don't know what it is." He talks between gasped breaths as he calms down.

There is an awkward moment of silence before Jace sits beside Magnus and holds out his hands. Magnus gazes at him blankly and Jace sighs.

"Turn the clock back, old friend."

Magnus shakes his head and smiles bemusedly, thinking that this boy hadn't changed since he'd last seen him. 70 years ago. His last recollection of Jace was 70 years ago. Why did the boy so suddenly fall out of his life?

Reaching out and taking Jaces hands, Magnus muttered a chant under his breath and his eyes went white as the spell took effect. There was a faint glow that soon burst into a burning light as Magnus' chanting became louder and faster. There was a moment of searing heat and a cry of pain before the light subsided. Magnus slumped in exhaustion and stared at the glowing orb surrounding Jace. I could hear the muffled cries of my brother and silently prayed for him. It seemed like an age before the light died. But when it did, there he was. Golden hair, tanned skin, defined muscles, bold runes, glowing eyes, narcissistic smile. Jace Herondale, just as I remember him.

He launches himself off the couch and tackles me to the floor, his body warm and strong and corded with muscles and angelic power just like before. We laugh as he pins me to the ground.

"You're out of shape, brother." He says with a smirk as he reaches out a hand to pull me up.

"Well I've been out of practice for a long time."

We share a sad smile and a lamenting silence that is broken only by Magnus. "Wait, I didn't know you had a brother, Jace."

I gasp at the pain that hits me despite knowing of Magnus' lack of memories. Jace and Tessa sigh and Magnus looks at me curiously. I can't face him and instead I turn to Jace and make him tell us of his genius plan to defeat Asmodeus.


	9. Time to change the tide - Part 2

**Disclaimer: still not mine.**

 **Authors note: So this is a Malec fic that hasn't had a great deal of Malec yet… so I decided to give you some of the beautiful boys here… enjoy, my dear readers. And also, thanks for all the amazing reviews, I love you all 3**

 _I had a dream last night we  
Drove out to see Las Vegas  
We lost ourselves in the bright lights  
I wish you could have seen us  
Begging for change to get home  
Or at least San Francisco  
Let's put a ten on the high card  
And spend the summer on the West Coast_

 _Down and to the left  
(Here's the map and the pen, the place you pointed at)  
Be California's best  
(All I ask, All I ask)_

 _And please don't tell me that I'm dreamin'  
When all I ever wanted was to dream another sunset with you  
If I roll over  
When it's over  
I'll take this Cali sunrise with me  
And wake up with the fondest memories_

 _We made love by the ocean  
As the waves crashed around you  
Sunsets never were so bright  
And the skies never so blue  
You opened up into my arms  
And we laughed as I held you  
I'll never go back to Georgia,  
Not at least 'till I have to_

 _Down and to the left  
(Here's the map and the pen, the place you pointed at)  
Be California's best  
(All I ask, All I ask)_

 _And please don't tell me that I'm dreamin'  
When all I ever wanted was to dream another sunset with you  
If I roll over  
When it's over  
I'll take this Cali sunrise with me  
And wake up with the fondest memories  
Memories_

 _I had a dream last night we  
Drove out to see Las Vegas  
We lost ourselves in the bright lights_

 _And please don't tell me that I'm dreamin'  
When all I ever wanted was to dream another sunset with you  
If I roll over  
When it's over  
I'll take this Cali sunrise with me  
And wake up with the fondest memories_

 _We made love by the ocean  
As the waves crashed around you  
Sunsets never were so bright  
And the skies never so blue  
You opened up into my arms  
And we laughed as I held you  
I'll never go back to Georgia,  
Not at least 'till I have to_

 _Down and to the left_

 __

We all sit around Magnus' coffee table as Jaces tell us of his plan. Though he doesn't get very far because Magnus has no idea what the plan is for and refuses to help unless he knows everything. I stare at the floor, realising that the time has come for me to tell one last person my story. The one person I can't even look at without breaking.

Jace tries to move on, telling Magnus to trust him but the warlock isn't having it.

"Tell me what the hell is going on or ill fast forward your clock until you die due to old age! Say goodbye to your handsome face, Herondale!" Magnus raises his hand and glares at Jace, who panics and shouts.

"Tell him Alec! I can't go back to that again. I looked positively ancient."

The apartment falls silent as Magnus turns to me, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Tell me, Alec." He says dangerously, his green eyes flashing. Though when he says my name, a slight shiver runs through him.

I suddenly can't breathe and I shake, feeling tears well in my eyes. I look to Jace and Tessa, silently asking for their help.

"I can't. I just… I'm sorry. I have to get out of here. I'll be on the roof if you… I… Sorry." I dart to my feet and shoot towards the door. I see Jace nod sadly and Tessa gives me a small smile through her own water filled tears. I feel Magnus' eyes burning into me, I have to resist the compulsion to look back because I'm scared of what I'll see in his eyes. I throw the door open and shoot up the stairs and not for the first time, I run from my life.

… **MAGNUS POV** :

I stare after Alec as he runs up the stairs, his eyes streaming. I know that there's something he's hiding from me. Something big. Something life changing even.

I turn back to Jace and Tessa in confusion and Jace sighs, as Tessa sits beside me and takes my hands in hers.

"Magnus, we're going to tell you a story. It's all true. You won't want to believe it but it is. So just listen to us for a while ok?" She says tentatively.

"Tessa, you're kinda freaking me out. What's going on?" I ask bewildered and lost. Jace sighs again.

"Look Bane, Shut up and listen ok? I want to get on with this ASAP."

Is tare at him through narrowed eyes and Tessa takes a deep breath, casting her final look at Jace before telling me the story…

"So that's it. That's the honest to God truth. It really happened. And that's why you feel empty inside, like somethings missing. Because something _is_ missing." Jace says with a dramatic flourish.

I stare at them in shock. There's no way… I mean, id remember if my own father cursed me and took away my life. Id remember feeling so strongly about someone. I would remember.

They give me moment for it all to sink in before Tessa whispers softly.

"Magnus, those dreams you have, those flashes, they're not just dreams. They're memories. Your memories."

I gasp and feel myself shake. My vision blurs and my mind is swimming. I grip my hands tightly together and clench my eyes shut as the piercing pain scorches my brain.

They can't be memories. It's all a dream. Fragments of a story in my imagination. The same places, the same people, same scenarios. Played out in seconds long flashes. The same boy. A boy with black hair and blue eyes. I don't remember his name, where he comes from, who he is. I don't know anything about him but he's always the same.

I feel hands on my face and I open my eyes to see Tessa right in front of me. She whispers softly as Jace gulps loudly.

"Magnus. Earlier, you had a flash thing and you said 'Alexander.' Do you know who that is?"

I shake my head slowly. Alexander? The name means nothing to me yet I feel a slight buzz of life in my core and I almost smile as a natural reflex.

Tessa sighs and Jace nods when she looks to him, seemingly for permission.

"Magnus. I'll give you a clue as to who he is."

My eyebrows furrow and I feel myself buzzing with something, a powerful force that seems to wake me up just a mere fraction. Tessa strokes my face and kisses my forehead before standing up and opening the front door. With a small smile, she says:

"He went to the roof."

I follow her gaze with my eyes, travelling up the stairs and onto the roof. The route Alec had taken not half an hour ago. My eyes fly wide I shoot to my feet in sheer adrenalin. I am breathing hard, my mind racing.

Alec was, or is, Alexander. The boy of my dreams. The boy from my forgotten past. The boy from Venice. That's what wrong with him. That's why he's hiding from me. That's why he can't look at me. Because, though I have forgotten, he has not. He has had to live a life of knowing, while I, his apparent one true love, had absolutely no idea of existence. I still don't. It's not like my memories just came flooding back. But I have to go to him nonetheless.

Tessa holds the door open as I fly through it, hurtling up the stairs, getting closer to my past with every step. As I go, I hear Jaces muffled voice.

"You might wanna close the door, I don't know what's gonna happen up there but you can remember how loud they used to be."

Despite my demon-induced amnesia, I smirk.

… **ALEC POV:**

I sit with my legs dangling off the edge of the roof, basking in my cowardice and fear. I ran. Again. Why can't I just man up and face him?

"Alec?" Comes a sweet, soft, questioning voice. I don't have to look to know that it's him. Si instead I stare out at the New York City skyline as the moon paints it silver.

I feel a presence beside me and a sudden warmth spreads over the left side of my body. I smile despite myself, my body immediately remembering the feeling of him close to me.

"I don't remember you." He says slowly and I nod sadly, the ever present pain flaring up in my chest.

"I know." Is all I can say on the matter. But he sighs and places his hand next to mine on the cool bricks.

"I'm sorry Alec. They told me everything and I'm so sorry."

I turn to him a tiny bit, not trusting myself to look at his undoubtedly pained expression.

"It's ok. I know why you did it, why we did it. We had no choice. I don't blame you, I just wish it hadn't happened because I miss you with every fibre of my being and all I want is to have you back in my arms but this must sounds so crazy to you because you just met me today. So, actually Magnus, I'm the one who's sorry."

He sniffs and I realise that he's crying. I bite my lip and turn away. He smiles.

"You shouldn't do that. Bite your lip, I mean. It makes me want to do bad things to you."

I let out a noise somewhere between a cough, a laugh and a gasp and he raises his eyebrows, smirking at me, questioning my outburst. I regain my breath and mutter.

"You always used to say that." I say with a blush on my cheeks.

He sighs a long, deep breath and huffs. "I want to know you. I want to remember you. It's just…" His voice trails off but I fill in the blanks.

"You have a new life, a new home. New friends. New soul mate. New everything. And I'm just a shadow of a past that you only see in your dreams."

He whips his head towards me and lifts my face in line with his with a ring covered finger under my chin.

"No. That's all wrong. I don't know why but haven't been able to live like that the past 70 years. Well, I have a slight idea as to why now. But I was going to say that I don't know how to fix this and get you back for real."

I gasp. "You want me back? I never really stopped to think about what me turning up would do to you and your life."

Magnus smiles, cupping my face with his hands. "You turning up here is the best thing that has happened to me in a long time. And as for wanting you back, I may not know you right now, but look at you. Who wouldn't want that? You're a black haired, blue eyed Adonis. And that's my favourite combination."

I blush and laugh. "I know it is. But you're serious? You want to go through whatever whack job pan Jace has thought up?"

Magnus tips his head back and laughs. "Yes. I miss these adventures. I may not remember you, but I remember them sometimes in my dreams."

I sigh and blink away tears. Magnus' thumb brushes my cheek and I lean into his touch. So long have I wished for it.

"No more tears, Alexander. I'm going to come back to you. I swear."

I smile and slip my hand to the side of his face, tracing his defined cheek bone. "I know."

We stare into each other's eyes for a while before Magnus leans forwards, and for a moment, I think he is going to kiss me. But he presses his lips to my forehead and hugs me tight.

And for now, while we have only just been reacquainted, this is enough. Because, for the first time in a long time, I have hope.


	10. Time to change the tide - Part 3

**Disclaimer: still not mine unfortunately. If only I had thought of them before Cassie Clare… If only…**

 **Authors note: So this is a Malec fic that hasn't actually had a great deal of Malec in it… until now. This is for all you guys who have stuck with the story and sent all those lovely reviews. Not an M Rated chapter. But there's a beautiful Malec scene waiting for all you fangirls and fanboys… ;) Enjoy, my precious readers. Also, Malec love for anyone who spots the Star Trek reference in here… :)**

 _We were running through the town  
Our senses have been drowned  
No place we haven't been before_

 _We learn to live and then  
Our freedom came to an end  
We have to break down this wall_

 _Too young to live a lie  
Look into my eyes_

 _Ready, set, go, it's time to run  
The sky is changing, we are one  
Together we can make it while the world is crashing down  
Don't you turn around_

 _We are looking back again  
All loneliness and pain  
Never been so wide awake_

 _Breathe slowly in and out  
Somewhere behind the clouds  
I can see the morning break_

 _Too young to live a lie  
Look into my eyes_

 _Ready, set, go, it's time to run  
The sky is changing, we are one  
Together we can make it while the world is crashing down  
Don't you turn around_

 _Leave it all behind you now  
The final wall is breaking down  
We are what it's all about  
Nothing can stop us now_

 _I promise you right now  
I'd never let you down_

 _Ready, set, go, it's time to run  
The sky is changing, we are one  
Together we can make it while the world is crashing down  
Don't turn around_

 _Ready, set, go, it's time to run  
The sky is changing, we are one  
Together we can make it while the world is crashing down  
Don't you turn around_

 _Don't you turn around  
Don't you turn around_

We sit side by side for a long time, watching the moon shine in the darkness. Eventually, Tessa and Jace spill onto the roof after wondering what the hell was taking so long. After reassuring them that we are ok, we sit in a circle as Jace divulges his genius plan.

"So, we have to get to hell. Which won't be easy. But I know a way. After all, we used it years ago, didn't we Alec?"

I stare at him confusedly before gasping. "The Faerie entrance."

Jace grins. "Yep."

I furrow my brow and lean towards him across the circle. "But Jace, we can't into the Faerie kingdom without the help of one of the fair folk."

Jace smirks superiorly, his narcissism literally pouring from his smug little face. "Not in our case. I can get us in."

Tessa exhales loudly. "Er, how? You're just a Shadowhunter."

Me and Jace look at her reproachfully. "Just a Shadowhunter?" We ask in unison. Tessa bites her lip and Magnus smirks.

"Yeah, Tess. Shadowhunters are so much more than just Shadowhunters. I mean, they are specimens of exquisite being. I mean, look at him." He says dreamily, his eyelids lowered as he looks at me and licks his lips. I don't have to be psychic to know that I'm blushing.

Jace snorts. "Er, Magnus. I'm a Shadowhunter too."

Magnus flips him off and we all laugh, falling silent as Jace holds up a hand and continues the plan.

"Right. As I was saying, I can get us in. I did it accidently once. I was walking through Central Park and I fell through the entrance. You know, the one Meliorn took us through. I went home and tried to figure out why I could do it when I realised that it was the faerie spell I had on me. It changed part of me to them. And I can get in whenever I want."

We stare at Jace for a second before I laugh a little. "So you, all mighty Jace Herondale, are a faerie?"

Tessa and Magnus snort as Jace growls angrily. "No. I'm a Shadowhunter who can get into the faerie realm and get us into Edom."

We fall silent and he nods curtly. "Right, moving on. Me and Tessa were talking and we said we need something as a bargaining chip with Asmodeus. Tessa said there is a sword, called the Divine Blade, which can kill princes of hell. We can take it with us and use it as a threat if he doesn't reverse all this."

Me and Magnus raise our eyebrows and Magnus asks the question. "Well, where do we find this blade?"

Jace speaks grimly. "At the bottom on Lake Lyn in Idris."

I sigh deeply. "So we have to go there? That's gonna set us back several days."

Jace shakes his head. "No. Because you and me are going through the faerie realm and into Edom. Tessa and Magnus are going to Idris."

My brow creased. "You mean we're splitting up?"

I feel Magnus tense beside me and a light touch strokes over my hand. I shudder as he locks his pinkie around mine and I hear him gasp slightly, like he is in pain again. I squeeze his pinkie tight, gripping him hard, not wanting to let him go.

But Jace nods. "Yeah. Tessa knows how to get the blade and I can get into the faerie realm. It's only logical."

I bite my tongue. "So we're going to split? Ok. But, how can Tessa and Magnus get into hell?"

Jace smiles slyly. "Clary."

Everyone looks at him like he's crazy. "Um, Jace. Clarys dead."

He sighs. "I know. I was going to say that she created a rune, like the binding one from the war with Valentine. But this one doesn't just share abilities, it creates a path between the minds so they can communicate."

We stare at him in shock. Sharing looks of bewilderment. I meet Jaces eyes with mine and whisper. "So if one of us and either Tessa or Magnus gets the rune, they can tell us when they've got the blade and we can, what? Go back out and bring them back through the faerie realm? What's the point of that? We might as well go with them."

Jace sighs exasperatedly. "No. They tell us, and we draw up a portal from hell to Lake Lyn and they can come through. That way, we have time to search for Asmodeus and they can bring the weapon we could threaten him with."

My eyebrows rise. For Jace, that is actually a pretty good plan. I nod and Tessa is talking in low voice to Jace while Magnus catches my eye with his own. I look up at him and he smiles, twirling his fingers with mine, and stroking my wrist with his thumb. I bite my lip and he smiles softly.

"So am I getting the rune or are you?" I ask Jace.

He shrugs. "I was thinking that you and Magnus could do it, seeing as you guys were bound in the fight with Valentine."

Magnus tips his head to side and sighs. I know he doesn't remember that but I tighten my grip on his hand and smile at him. I nod and give Magnus a reassuring smile, reaching into my pocket and pulling out my old stele. It seems only fitting that the first rune I give, and receive, goes to Magnus. I loll to Jace, who pulls a shred of paper from his pocket. I look at it and see an intricate design of swirling lines and sharp points. The new binding rune.

I look up at Magnus, stele in hand, and he nods. I take his arm around the wrist and slide some of his bracelets out the way. Gently, I press my stele to his skin and hear him gaps in pain as I draw. The stele flows like water and it feels so natural to have this angelic power in my hands once more. I finish the rune with a flourish of my wrist and Magnus smiles down at it. The mark isn't black like all the others, its silver, like a scar. I look to Jace to see if I had drawn but wrong but he says, "It will only turn black once the other tune is drawn. It activates only as a pair."

I nod in understanding and hand my stele to Magnus. He takes it gingerly and I hold my forearm to him. He hold my wrist lightly as he tentatively draws on my pale skin. The pain is sharp and intense. Like the pain you feel when you receive your very first rune. Though it has been a lifetime since then for me. Eventually, the pain subsides and a light tingling fills my arm. I look down to see it stark black against my skin, casting my eyes to Magnus' arm and seeing a black mark there too, I smile.

Jace sighs happily and claps his hands. "Right. Come on people. There's no time like the present. Let's move. Alec, our weapons are downstairs, Tessa, you've got all your plans and stuff in that huge brain of yours. Magnus, you've got your magic and you're connection to Alec. We are good to go."

He skips merrily down the stairs and we follow behind him. Grabbing my weapons and suiting up in Shadowhunter gear for the first time in almost a century, I feel a wave of dread, followed by power and strength wash through me.

Sighing, waiting for Jace to grab the last of his stuff, I feel a light touch on my shoulder. I turn to Magnus and stare into his captivating eyes that are filled with worry and something indescribable.

He bites his lip before taking a deep breath. I see a slight crease in his brow and wonder if he is in pain before I hear a whispering voice, seemingly from inside my mind.

 _Alec?_

I freeze, looking around quickly before my eyes meet Magnus' and I see a smirk on his red lips. I realise that he is talking to me using the rune and I smile, trying to use the telepathy for myself.

 _Magnus?_

I see him smile and I know that it works. Grinning, he replies.

 _Hey blue eyes. How you doing?_

I smile a little. _I'm ok, I guess. You?_

He sighs internally, which I actually hear in my head. _I'm ok. Just a little worried. I'm not really sure what my father will make of this. The blade might not be enough to convince him._

I sigh. _I know. It's risky. But worth it._

I watch his eyes glow as they lock on mine. _Yes. It really is. If it means I get to remember you._

I smile at him and there's a moment of silence, both externally and in our minds. He slips his hand down my arm and grasps my hand in his. His other arm winds around my waist and he pulls me close, taking my breath away with his mere touch after so long without it. Feeling him against me makes me shiver and all I can think is:

 _Oh, Magnus. I've missed him so much. I need him. It's like I can't truly live without him. After all this time, I still love him and I always will. Magnus..._

I blink a tear away and open my eyes to find him staring at me with tears in his own eyes, his lip quivering as he hold me tighter. My eyes meet his and I realise that he heard me. I sigh out loud and he dips his head, resting his forehead against mine in our own personal bubble.

 _Alexander Lightwood... I wish to god that I will remember you soon. I can't stand seeing you in so much pain, even if I did only meet you today. I want to say that I love you too, part of me does I guess, but I can't. Not yet. But I will._

I am openly crying, my tears falling silently. I can feel tears dripping from Magnus' eyelashes, falling onto my cheeks and mixing with my own. I can taste salt in my mouth and feel the pounding of his heart and I am suddenly terrified of losing him again.

 _You won't lose me again. We'll get through this._

I smile through my tears. _We always get through things. And this won't be the first time we've done something like this, I literally went to hell and back to save you once. And now I'm going to do it all again._

He smiles. _It sure feels like you're doing all the work in this relationship._

I pull back with a smirk, staring into his eyes. _Relationship? Slow down there, Magnus, we met just this morning._

He laughs out loud. _Ok then. Fine. No relationship. But just so you know, I was about to kiss you. But whatever._ He 'says' with a smirk.

I gasp and grip his wrist as he teasingly walks away. _Hey now, don't be hasty..._

He laughs and I join in, earning us some confused looks from Tessa and Jace. We turn away from them and Magnus slides his arms around my waist. Leaning down, whispering out loud, he says, "I will love you again, Alexander."

I reach up, wrapping my arms around his neck, whispering back, my lips an inch from his. "I know. You won't get rid of me that easily. We only have to go to hell and defeat a super powerful mega demon. No biggy. Then, I can have you back."

He smirks against my lips, thinking his words this time. _You can have me_ _ **on**_ _my back right now if you want._

He snorts as I blush furiously and choke on air. _You're a moron. Remind why I even want you back again?_

He smiles and pulls me to him so we are joined at every possible, albeit strategic and X-rated, part of ours bodies. _Because you want me, remember?_

And before I have time to answer, he kisses me softly, his lips sealing over mine. It is like I'm coming up for air after being chained to the ocean floor for a millennia. It breathes new life into me. As though I am being reborn. Above all, it feels like I'm finally home.

I pull him closer gasping against his lips as he slowly grinds his hips into mine. As my mouth opens, he slips his tongue gently over my bottom lip and I breathe a sigh of relief. For so long have I wanted him, and now, here he is. This spurs me on, sucking his tongue into my mouth and twirling it with my own, kissing him harder and faster, growing in urgency with every wild gasp. His hand slide to my hips, dragging me closer by the belt loops of my jeans and my hands curl into his hair, gripping and pulling at the rainbow dyed strands. He groans into my mouth and pushes me up against the wall, grinding into me with fierce passion. I throw my arms around his neck and he grips my thighs, lifting me up and wrapping my legs around his waist. We kiss hard and fast, like we're trying to devour each other with every touch, every thrust, and every clash of tongues and gasp of breath. We kiss in a way that shows, though he doesn't remember it yet, he is mine and I am his.

Eventually, a sharp noise of someone clearing their throat breaks us out of our haze and we breathe heavily, I am still wrapped around Magnus and he is leaning his head in the crook of my neck. Jace and Tessa stand a little way away and Jace raises an eyebrow at me and I give him the finger. Kissing Magnus quickly before unravelling and composing ourselves.

As we walk back over to them, Magnus whispers in my mind. _Fucking cockblock._

I choke on air and splutter a laugh as he winks at me. Jace glares at Magnus. "I don't know what you just said to him but I know it was about me and it was not nice."

Magnus smiles. "Correct on both accounts, Sherlock. Excellent deductions there."

Jace just gives Magnus a stern glare, though spoiled by his smile, and hands me a bow and a sheath of arrows. I sling them over my shoulders and Jace nods to us all.

"Let's go. Team Good for the win! Let's do this! Gah, it feels good to be back." He says with a wide smile and spread of his arms. Heading out of the door, we all follow, in a line going down the stairs and out into the cool New York night.

Tessa pulls out her own stele and sets to work on creating a portal to Idris while Jace says his goodbyes in the form of a jaunty wink and a click of his tongue, throwing a casual "Good luck" over his shoulder as he walks away towards Central Park. I hover for a moment, rocking on my heels as Magnus throws himself at me suddenly. He wraps his arms tightly around me and whispers in my ear.

"Stay safe and stay alive and if you get into any trouble, tell me."

I pull back and give him an Eskimo kiss. "I will if you do because I am so close to getting you back, I won't lose you again. Not now."

He smiles and touches the rune on my arm. "Not ever."

We share one last chaste kiss and he walks backwards towards Tessa, smiling sadly at me as he turns away and works his magic on their portal. I run to catch up with Jace, turning back just in time to see the blue flames in Magnus' hands go out as they disappear through the portal. With a sigh, I fall into stride beside my brother and we head out on the highway to hell.

 **Thanks for the reviews and I hope this satisfied your cravings for the beauty that is Malec… Oh, and I was wondering if anyone wanted me to write the track list for this fic because I haven't actually written any of the names of the songs at the start of the chapters… if you would like said list, please let me know… Much love, Anna.**


	11. Bring on the Thunder

**Disclaimer: Not Mine. Only the plot came from my brain… nothing else… Also, the songs at the start of each chapter aren't mine either… probably should have said that sooner… my bad… anyway, enjoy :)**

 _Today is a winding road_ _  
_ _It's taken me to places that I didn't want to go_ _  
_ _Whoa_ _  
_ _Today in the blink of an eye_ _  
_ _I'm holding on to something and I do not know why_ _  
_ _I tried_ __

 _I tried to read between the lines_ _  
_ _(I tried to look in your eyes)_ _  
_ _I want a simple explanation_ _  
_ _(For what I'm feeling inside)_ _  
_ _I gotta find a way out_ _  
_ _Maybe there's a way out_ __

 _Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer_ _  
_ _Do you know you're unlike any other?_ _  
_ _You'll always be my thunder, and I said_ _  
_ _Your eyes are the brightest of all the colours_ _  
_ _I don't wanna ever love another_ _  
_ _You'll always be my thunder_ _  
_ _So bring on the rain_ _  
_ _And bring on the thunder_ __

 _Today is a winding road_ _  
_ _Tell me where to start and tell me something I don't know_ _  
_ _Whoa (Whoa, whoa, whoa)_ _  
_ _Today I'm on my own_ _  
_ _I can't move a muscle and I can't pick up the phone_ _  
_ _I don't know (I don't know, I don't know, I don't know)_ __

 _And now I'm itching for the tall grass_ _  
_ _And longing for the breeze_ _  
_ _I need to step outside_ _  
_ _(Just to see if I can breathe)_ _  
_ _I gotta find a way out_ _  
_ _Maybe there's a way out_ __

 _Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer_ _  
_ _Do you know you're unlike any other?_ _  
_ _You'll always be my thunder, and I said_ _  
_ _Your eyes are the brightest of all the colours_ _  
_ _I don't wanna ever love another_ _  
_ _You'll always be my thunder_ _  
_ _So bring on the rain_ _  
_ _And bring on the thunder_ __

 _Yeah I'm walking on a tightrope_ _  
_ _I'm wrapped up in vines_ _  
_ _I think I'll make it out_ _  
_ _But you just gotta give me time_ _  
_ _Strike me down with lightning_ _  
_ _Let me feel you in my veins_ _  
_ _I wanna let you know how much I feel your pain_ __

 _Today is a winding road,_ _  
_ _It's taken me to places that I didn't want to go_ _  
_ _Whoa..._ __

 _Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer_ _  
_ _Do you know you're unlike any other?_ _  
_ _You'll always be my thunder, and I said_ _  
_ _Your eyes are the brightest of all the colours_ _  
_ _I don't wanna ever love another_ _  
_ _You'll always be my thunder, and I said_ _  
_ _You're voice was the soundtrack of my summer_ _  
_ _Do you know you're unlike any other?_ _  
_ _You'll always be my thunder_ _  
_ _so bring on the rain_ _  
_ _Oh baby bring_ _  
_ _on the pain_ _  
_ _And listen to the thunder_

We walk in silence, the stones on the path crunching beneath our feet. I stare straight ahead, walking the roads I walked all those years ago.

"Alec? You ok?" Says Jace, nudging me with his shoulder.

I turn to him and smile. "I'm good. It's just a little strange. I mean, it's been 70 years and here we all are, looking exactly the same as we did back then like nothing has changed." I shrug and Jace smiles.

"Yeah. I never thought I'd look like this again. And I never thought I'd see you again either. Truthfully, when I saw you walk in that room, I though I had died and I was in heaven or something."

I sigh. "I'm sorry, Jace. I knew that I was leaving you all. I was just afraid. But I'm so sorry, for you especially, because you knew I was alive."

Jace nods solemnly. "It was hard. Everyone called off the search for you despite you still being alive. And what made me angrier was the fact that, if you were alive, so was Magnus, because there was no way you'd let him die while you still had breath in your body. I always wondered what happened to him and why he didn't come back. More so than you because he's immortal and I didn't know you were."

I sigh. "I would like to know where he went too. I mean, I went back to the apartment the day after Asmodeus cursed us and it was all gone. He'd disappeared. That's when I ran. I couldn't live my life without him. I know it's selfish but he was everything to me."

I feel tears in my eyes and Jace takes my hand in his, saying nothing for a while, just walking towards the park.

"It's so strange isn't it? I mean, we never would have guessed that this was how our lives would turn out. Being a Shadowhunter comes with a messed up life anyway... But this... It's beyond anything I could ever have dreamed." Jace muses aloud.

I sigh a laugh and squeeze his hand. "There's one thing I always knew. The one constant that I knew would always be. You. You and me, Jace. There was always a part of me that knew deep down that id see you again. You're my brother."

He smiles and I see real, genuine emotion in his otherwise obnoxious eyes. "Brothers. Forever, apparently. I always dreamed of you, you know. Not in a creepy way or anything. Just that you'd come back."

I sigh. "I'm sorry I took so long."

"It's ok. But I'd wait forever for you brother. We're parabatai after all. Brothers in arms. We are one, you are I. And now, we're gonna kick some ass just like the old days."

He says as we step into Central Park and head towards the space between two of the largest, oldest trees. A pond shimmering in the moonlight up ahead.

"Here we are, brother. Ready?"

I take a deep breath. "Ready."

 **... POV CHANGE: MAGNUS...**

The air screams around us as we fall through the abyss, swirling and twisting through the distorted mirage of place after place, our minds locked on the shores of Lake Lyn. The screaming quells as we begin to fall, dropping out of space like an asteroid. I hit the ground with hard thump, the vibrations shaking through my body. I usually land gracefully coming out of a portal, I guess years out of practise makes you sloppy in your execution of things used to be a master of.

I look beside me and see Tessa pushing herself to her feet, groaning as she stretches and regains her footing. She reaches out a hand to pull me up and I take it gratefully, hauling my body up.

We stare out over the moonlit water of the lake and I begin to remove my rings and necklaces, slipping my jacket off of my shoulders.

"It's at the bottom of the lake right?"

Tessa nods. "Yes. But you can't get it. You're half demon. And that's one of the Angels objects. One of the Mortal Instruments, remember?"

I click my tongue. "Well you're part demon too, kid. How the hell are we meant to get it now? I thought you had this planned out."

Tessa huffs, pulling off her jacket, shoes and clothes, leaving herself in just her underwear, which should have been a turn on for me if I were not so Alexander-inclined.

"Yes. But I'm also a Shadowhunter remember? That means, as long as I don't swallow any of the water, I can the sword."

My brow creases. "What happens if you swallow the water?"

Tessa sighs, standing on the water's edge. "I start hallucinating and go crazy, then possibly have my inside burned by holy water." She shrugs and smiles encouragingly at me as I stare wide eyed, suddenly fearful of her safety.

"Don't worry. I'll be back in a minute. In the meantime, tell Alec that we're here."

I nod and smile back worriedly. She sighs and rolls her eyes at my unease; she always was a strong willed girl, never needing help. With one las deep breath, she dives and breaks the surface of the shimmering mirror, disappearing into its inky blue depths.

I sigh and sit down, putting my jewellery back on and closing my eyes, trying to force my way into Alecs mind.

 _Alec?_

No reply.

 _Alexander?_

Nothing.

 _Hey blue eyes, just wanted to tell you that you were looking positively fuckable earlier in those skinny jeans that hugged your ass to perfection._

 _BLOODY HELL MAGNUS! A LITTLE WARNING NEXT TIME! AND JESUS, DON'T SAY STUFF LIKE THAT! IM BLUSHING SO HARD THAT JACE THOUGHT ID BUCKLED AND FACE PLANTED THE FLOOR!_

I laugh out loud at his scandalised tone, envisioning that delicious blush in my mind.

 _Sorry. Just wanted to get your attention._

 _Well, you got it._

I smile. _Good. Because I just thought you should know that we made it to Idris and Tessa is currently diving for a Divine Blade._

I hear him telling Jace this out loud in my mind. It's a strange sensation. Like I'm a blind man listening in on a conversation.

 _Ok. Cool. Are you alright? I know Idris isn't exactly welcoming to Downworlders._

 _I'm ok. So is Tess. You?_

 _Yeah. We're Ok. Just waiting for Jace to find the invisible entrance to the faerie realm._

I sigh, a tight knot forming in my stomach. _Alec? When you go in there, keep me in your mind ok? I don't want to lose you when you get to hell._

I hear him gasp like he's standing right next to me. _I will. I don't want to lose you either._

There is a moment of radio silence before I whisper. "You won't lose me, Alexander. We are one remember?"

And from the quiet sobs I hear in my mind, I know that he heard me.

 _Magnus?_

 _Yes?_

I hear him sniffle slightly and hesitate before thinking. _If you ever need my strength while you're away from me, you can take it._

 _Alexander-_ I start, but he cuts me off.

 _Lean on me if you need me Magnus._

I feel a tear roll down my cheek and the briefest flash of us sat together in a floating car on the East River during a storm with a ship in the distance and cries of a fight dances in my vision.

 _I always do, Alexander. I always do._

I don't know what possesses me to say this, but from the sheer emotion and lance if pain I feel from inside Alec, I know I have said these words to him before. Alec is about to respond when I cut him off with a cry because Tessa flies out of the water, gasping and writhing, clutching a long, sharp, glistening sword in her hand.

I run to her side and hastily warm her with my magic, handing Tessa her clothes. She dresses quickly with chattering teeth and a pale complexion.

"Are you ok? Did you swallow any water? Tessa?" I cry panicked.

She shakes her head. "No. I'm ok. Just really cold."

I hug her tight and shoot a quick heads up to Alec. _She got the blade. We're ready when you are._

There is a moment of silence before Alec replies. _Ok. Sit tight for a while, I'll let you know when we're in. Just look after Tessa._

Alec goes silent then and I wrap my arms around Tessa, sitting in the ground and lighting a flickering blue flame for comfort. Through the light of the fire, we stare at the Divine Blade, the pristine metal sharp and deadly, the point so delicate yet so dangerous, the intricate design of the hilt, though missing something that looks like a spherical shape in the cross of the hilt. It shines in deadly moonlight and silver, our bargaining chip, our lifeline, our saviour.

 **... POV CHANGE: ALEC...**

I stand beside Jace as he holds up his hands, grasping an invisible handle and twisting it like an old doorknob on some Victorian mansion house. There is a huge gust of warm air and a light whistling sound, followed by melodic voices whispering in the shadows of another realm.

"Jace, Magnus just told me that he and Tessa are ready when we are." He nods and holds up a finger, signalling silence as he steps through a shimmering, translucent wave in the air between the trees. I gasp as he disappears from my view and hold my breath until I hear him whisper.

"Come on Alec."

I breathe a sigh of relief and follow him through the doorway, feeling the wave wash over me as I spill out into a dark corridor. Jace hold up his witchlight and checks the tunnels for any guards.

"All clear, but stay close and don't listen to the singing. You know what the fair folk are like with their games and their tricks."

Yes, I knew all too well after what Meliorn did to Magnus, Luke, Jocelyn and Raphael. Standing guard and alert, we step lightly, our Soundless runes doing their job spectacularly. Soon enough, the darkness fades and we cross into a hall with a single narrow passage at the other side. A passage marked with the arched entrance that has faded runes drawn across the top. With a jolt, I realise they are Clarys runes, drawn back when we were escaping from the faeries to get to Edom the first time around.

Though our path to the tunnel us blocked by two faerie soldiers. Jace grips the hilt of his knife but I hold him back, swinging my bow off of my shoulder and sliding an arrow from my sheath, lining it up in a fluid, well-practised motion. With a surge of power and a rush of strength, I let the firs arrow silently fly, finding a home in the heart of the faerie knight. The second arrow follows directly after, finding a home in the other knight's neck, silencing them both to secrecy.

Jace stares at me in rapture. It was, as far as I can remember, the only time I had ever killed in cold blood. Not a demon, but a Downworlder. Two Downworlders. I breathe heavily and walk on through the room, stepping over the fallen bodies.

"I'm not taking any chances for anyone to find out we're here."

I say, pumped up on adrenalin and determination. Jace knows better than to argue and follows silently behind me as we enter the twisting path to hell.

It's a long walk on darkness, lead only by a single witchlight. It's a silent walk, the fear and doubts and reality of our situation force our mouths to say closed, in an almost paralytic state. The time warps and has no meaning as we go deeper and deeper into the tunnels, the air growing thicker, poisonous and making us light headed and tired. We hear a light fluttering, like wings and feel a searing heat from up ahead.

We fall into stride side by side and take the final steps together. Then, all at once, before us lies a frigid wasteland. A burning utopia. A colossal expanse of destruction and dilapidation. The sky churns with dark clouds, shapes dance on the horizon, the ground is dry, cracked and uneven, the terrain as treacherous as ever. In the distance is the silhouette of the Dark Alicante in which we fought years before this moment. We look out in fascinated horror upon the one place we hoped never to return to.

Edom. The second circle of hell. Lust. The realm of Asmodeus.


	12. Awww Hell

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, only the plot. Though I had a dream that I did once. It was a good dream. Anyway, enjoy, fellow Malec shippers…**

 _I sat outside my front window, this story's going somewhere  
He's well hung and I'm hanging up  
There's a song on the radio that says  
"Let's get this party started, let's get this party started"_

 _What you do on your own time's just fine?  
My imaginations much worse, I just never wanna know  
And what meant the world had folded  
like legs and fingers holding onto what escapes me  
what he has: a better kiss that never lasts.  
You said between your smiles and regrets  
Don't say it's over  
Dead and gone, dead and gone_

 _Calm before the storm  
Set it off and the sun burnt out tonight  
Reception less than warm  
Set it off and the sun burnt out to_

 _This is me standing in the arch of the door  
hating that look that's on your face  
that says there's another fool like me  
there's one born every minute, there's one born every minute_

 _What you do on your own time's just fine?  
My imaginations much worse, I just never wanna know  
What meant the world imploded, inflated then demoted  
All my oxygen to product gas and suffocated my last chance_

 _You said between your smiles and regrets  
Don't say it's over  
Dead and gone, dead and gone_

 _Calm before the storm  
Set it off and the sun burnt out tonight  
Reception less than warm  
Set it off and the sun burnt out to_

 _Calm before the storm  
Set it off, set it off_

 _Calm before the storm, set it off  
And the sun burnt out tonight  
Reception less than warm, set it off  
And the sun burnt out tonight_

 _The sun burnt out tonight  
The sun burnt out tonight_

We climb over the cold, harsh terrain in silence, the darkness and mist concealing us as the demonic power saps our strength gradually. The walk is long, treacherous and dangerous. Demons swarm above us and the ground cracks beneath us.

We head to the old Dark Alicante, where we met Asmodeus once before, the day he set this all in the motion, the day he took Simon. Time is irrelevant here but from what we can infer from the sky, night is falling. Jace stays beside me, seraph blade in hand, the glow of the witchlight fading as go deeper and deeper into hell.

The trek took us days last time, but our determination and refusal to sleep, combined with our stamina and angelic runes are enough to keep us moving. Hours pass, maybe an entire day, until we reach the outskirts of the dilapidated city. It is here that we will let Tessa and Magnus through. Jace keeps a look out while I reach for Magnus in my mind.

 _Magnus? You there?_

The reply is immediate and full of worry. _Alec? Are you ok? Are you hurt? Alec?!_

 _Calm down, Magnus. We're in hell, by the old Darkened Alicante city. We're ready to draw you a portal._

There's a moment of silence before he replies. _Ok. We're ready too. But you know that as soon as I get there, Asmodeus will know we're coming._

I smile ruefully. _That's what we want this time._

I hear Magnus' confused tone. _This time?_

 _Doesn't matter. Just be ready, cause I'm about to draw so work your magic, through me, when I say._

He gasps slowly. _I just hope this binding rune works._

 _It will. It has to._ And then I sign off partially, taking out my stele and drawing the rune Clary had once used to get herself to Idris illegally. I smile and draw, sending Magnus the signal.

 _Now Magnus!_

There is a moment of nothing before I feel a surge of power within me. Holding out my hand, blue sparks emit from my fingertips, like I had seen on Magnus so many times before. It burns but it's incredible, like fire in my very hand. I feel Magnus' strain in my mind and encourage him quietly, clenching my fist as the portal takes form. The pulsing blue light fills the air and I hear Magnus gasping in my mind as he opens a twin portal back there in Idris. Clenching my teeth and stifling a scream, I hold on, feeling as though my insides are being ripped out with every passing second.

 _Let go Alec!_ Comes Magnus' voice and I drop my hand, the portal flaring to life in a wondrous orb of piercing blue.

 _Magnus?_

I get no reply and I begin to panic. It didn't work. They're not here. I turn to Jace in fright but he is simply staring into the blue. I feel tears burn my eyes as I realise I have lost him for good.

That's when the portal explodes with light and erupts into nothingness. I am about to break down when I see two figures face planting the floor at our feet.

I drop to my knees by Magnus' body and roll him over, seeing his eyes closed and breathing shallow. I gasp and run my hands over him, holding up his head and whispering thickly as Jace runs to Tessa, helping her up and looking down at the blade in her hand.

Magnus moans softly and I look back to him. He opens his eyes a tiny bit and reaches up towards the sky.

"I can see the stars of heaven. Am I dying?"

I smile in relief. "No Magnus, there's just glitter in your eyes."

He laughs softly and I help him sit up slowly, cradling his body against mine. He stares into my eyes with such intensity that I blush.

"Why are you staring at me?"

He touches my face caressingly. "Because if something had gone wrong, my biggest regret would have been that your beautiful eyes weren't the last things I ever saw."

I have to blink away a tear at that and I hug him tight; with all my strength I hold him, knowing that I'm never letting him go.

 _Neither am I, Alexander._ He whispers in my mind.

I pull back and look him over, checking for injuries. He laughs as I freak out over the mere of him being hurt and I slap his arm. His smile fades when he sees blood on my jeans and converse.

"What happened? You told me you were alright!" I calm him with a light stroke to his dishevelled hair.

"It's not my blood. There were a couple of faerie knights in our way back in the faerie realm. I shot them and I must have brushed past one if their wounds and gotten stained by their blood."

Magnus just looks at me for a moment. "You killed two faeries. To get to hell. To get me back?"

I breathe hard. "I'd do anything for this, for us. It was a small price to pay."

It isn't meant to be a romantic situation but Magnus cries a little and pulls me close, kissing me chastely.

 _Let's go find my father and if it comes to it, I'll kill for us too._

I kiss him desperately, as we stand up and think to him.

 _Don't kill unless you have too, let's not make a habit of it._

He laughs a little as we join Jace and Tessa. I hug her tight and thank her for getting the sword. Then, like a scene from a movie, we stand shoulder to shoulder on the edge of a precipice, staring out the unholy land, weapons in hand, taking one last breath in the calm before the storm. Then, we walk.

The towering walls of crumbling stone surge up from the ground, turrets and steeples pierce the night sky, broken roofs and shattered windows fill the scenery. We reach the city square, the Dark Guard ahead and beyond that, the city hall. Somewhere within these walls, we found the sceptre and defeated the demons, killed Johnathan Morgenstern and ended the war. Somewhere within these walls, we lost Simon. Somewhere within these walls, we are going to add another chapter that story.

Jace takes the lead, witchlight in hand and knife raised, Tessa follows, the Divine Blade safely sheathed and a sword emblazoned with the Herondale crest in her hand. Magnus and I take the back, my sword is out and I can feel his magic surging beneath the surface, his eyes are brighter, more unearthly than back home and give off a ripple of pure power.

He takes my hand in his as we continue, holding tight. I grip his hand back and will some of strength into him, as I know being in this realm will start draining him soon, like it did back then. He must feel it because he blinks fast a couple of times before thinking to me.

 _Are you doing that? That... Power. Is that you?_

I grip his hand tighter. _Yes. Asmodeus will try and take your power and make you weaker. So take my strength._

He looks at me as we ascend to steps into the guard. _We'll share it._

Jace pushes open the wrought iron gates and we pile inside, keeping close together and silent, despite the fact that Asmodeus undoubtedly knows that we're here. At present, it's the abundance of demons that threatens us most.

They walk inside the chambers of the hall is surprisingly anticlimactic for a trip to hell. We meet on one and nothing on our way in. I'm not going to lie, I'm a little disappointed. I haven't fought in a long time and I kind of miss the thrill of it. Beside me, Magnus snorts, and I realise that he heard me think that.

 _Shut up, Bane. It's only natural. I am a Shadowhunter despite everything._

Magnus raises his hands in mock surrender. And I think he must have forgotten that his magic is currently supercharged down here, because he lift a whole broken column of rotting brick and stone into the air. But before he gets a decent grip to steady it, it slips from the range of his magic and crashes to ground, hard enough to shale the earth and loud enough to wake the dead.

We all pause in fear. There is a moment of silence as the debris settled, then, the distinct sound of fluttering wings, running steps and spine tingling slivers fills the air. We form a circle back to back and Magnus groans softly.

"I'm so sorry guys." We all murmur incoherent words, as we stare around for possible exits.

But before we can get out of even one of them, they overflow with demons. Big, small, flying, standing, slivering, anything and everything. We are surrounded.

Everything freezes for a second in which Jace lights up a seraph blade, moaning loudly.

"Awww hell. This is a brand new blade. I didn't want to waste it on such boring creatures. It was meant for glory, like me. But desperate times, brother, desperate times." He says with a smirk. I roll my eyes and sigh exasperatedly at him, as the demons burst into the room.

And thus begins a furious battle.


	13. How to kick the ass of Hell

**Disclaimer: I don't own the mortal instruments… as I've said a million times… it sucks.**

 _They say we are what we are,  
But we don't have to be,  
I'm bad behaviour but I do it in the best way,  
I'll be the watcher (watcher) of the eternal flame,  
I'll be the guard dog of all your favourite dreams,_

 _(Ooh)  
I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass (glass, glass)  
(Ooh)  
I try to picture me without you but I can't_

 _'Cause we could be immortals, immortals  
Just not for long, for long,  
And live with me forever now,  
You pull the blackout curtains down,  
Just not for long, for long,  
We could be immor- immortals,  
Immor- immortals,  
Immor- immortals,  
Immor- immortals,_

 _Sometimes the only pay off for having any faith,  
Is when it's tested again and again everyday,  
I'm still comparing your past to my future,  
It might be your wound but they're my sutures,  
(Ooh)  
I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass (glass, glass)  
(Ooh)  
I try to picture me without you but I can't_

 _'Cause we could be immortals, immortals  
Just not for long, for long,  
And live with me forever now,  
You pull the blackout curtains down,  
Just not for long, for long,  
We could be immor- immortals,  
Immor- immortals,_

 _(Immortals)  
And live with me forever now,  
And pull the blackout curtains down,_

 _We could be immortals, immortals  
Just not for long, for long,  
We could be immor- immortals,  
Immor- immortals  
Immor- immortals  
Immor- immortals  
(Immortals)_

The air fills with screams and unearthly cries as the demons descend. Jaces seraph bladed flare in beams of light, scorching the hellish blood within our adversaries. My swords twirl through the air with expert motions like I had never been away from this life. Tessa yells in defiance and flicks her wrist, a whip like Izzys old one slashing through the sea of demons surrounding us; the Divine Blade was safely out of anyone's reach, reserved only for the Prince of Hell himself. Beside me, flares and darts of light and flames swirl in wisps of burning magic as Magnus unleashes all his hellish fury. I feel his power within me too, as I watch a demon almost grab him. I launch a knife through the stagnant air and it buries itself in the demons heart. It drops dead, burning away and I get an idea.

 _Magnus. Take one of my swords._

He looks at me and snatches a blade from my grip, twirling in a column of colour and sliding it through the midriff of a demon, sending a flared arch of searing black blood flying across out battle field. He smiles at me, fighting in a mixture of sword and magic. He nods at me and I close my eyes briefly, letting in the power of him, feeling the rune on my arm burn as I jet of blue flame erupts from my fingertips. I fight back to back with Magnus, no enemy getting close to us as we fight, two swords, two colossal powers of neon coloured magic flames. Between the two of us, the demons don't stand a chance. We grin savagely as the fight continues, I send a message to Magnus.

 _I told you the fight is fun. You see why I couldn't wait for this?_

Magnus pushes my shoulder down as we spin and he hits a demon in the face with a fireball. I somersault over his head and slice one of them in half, Kingsman: Secret Service style.

 _I love this. Now I know why you Shadowhunters love your jobs so much. I wish I was one. This is... Fun. Never thought I'd say that._

I laugh out loud and we clasp our hands together shooting a double jet stream of fire from our joined hands, taking out at least 6 hell spawn in one go.

A little way away, Jace slices, stabs, hits, flips and destroys with every calculated move he makes. There is a ring of scorch marks on the ground all around him as he cuts down demon after demon. If not for the golden angelicness of him, one would think that he was a demon himself. Anything in his path was felled spectacularly. I had forgotten how good Jace was at this job. But his angelic powers kept him moving, fighting almost like a choreographed dance, every movement was fluid and executed to perfection. His seraph blades shone and pierced the darkness, burning the deadly souls of demon after demon. Watching him fight gave me strength, his power was my power. At this moment, I was joined to both Magnus and Jace and the collective power in this abandoned hall was immense. The cries and yells and screams and curses filled the room, bouncing off the walls, echoing through the space, so loud they may even reverberate through time itself, echoing for all eternity like the screams of the dead resounding through the underworld.

Time passes. Hours after hours. Darkness fell and left again. The light beginning to rise once more, the volume of demons slowly dwindling as we all sliced and shot and burned and destroyed anything in our way. Then at last, a single demon, a behemoth demon to be precise, was left on the playing field. We all smile through blood, sweat and tears and in glorified unison, we took our aim. A sword, a seraph blade, a piercing whiplash and a blaze of blue fire find their home in the demons heart, burning it to ashes and relinquishing its life in a searing cry of hellish agony.

Then all falls silent. We stand in our circle, blood splattered and sweat drenched, and breathing so hard, like we are holding up the sky and the exertion is close to killing us. But despite this, there is a triumphant, victorious smile on each of our faces. Jace laughs.

"And that, boys and girls, is how you kick the ass of hell."

We laugh and drop to the floor, me and Jace pulling out our steles for more strength and angelic runes to keep us from drowning in the demonic forces. Tessa cradles the Divine Blade, declaring that there isn't a single scratch on it and Magnus leans against me, lying down and breathing hard, coming down from the high of fighting with shared angelic and demonic power.

We gradually regain our breath and strength, sitting on the cold ground as the light rises. I absentmindedly stroke Magnus' messy hair, holding him close as he lays in my lap.

"You ok?" I ask him.

"Yeah. Just tired. I'll be alright soon"

I smile ruefully. "Well you look better than the last time I found you in this place."

He looks up at me quizzically. "You found me here before?"

I bit back a moan as the pain strikes my heart. "Yes. During the war with Johnathan Morgenstern. You probably don't remember it."

He reaches up and strokes my cheek whispering, "I'm sorry."

I lean down and kiss his forehead. "It's not your fault."

He smiles sadly as I pull back, smiling down at him. He stares at my lips and whispered in a low voice.

"You missed."

My eyebrows crease in confusion. "What?"

He smirks. "That kiss. You missed."

I smile and pull him closer me, bending down and sealing my lips over his, savouring the taste of his bloody, strawberry lip balm covered ones. He sighs happily, pecking at my bottom lip playfully. Its times like this one, this cute little moment, that it seems like I've got the old Magnus back, _my_ Magnus.

He pulls away and looks into my eyes. _I am your Magnus, and I'll be back entirely soon. I promise._

I smile down at him and we share a silent moment before we are joined by Jace and Tessa. Jace immediately checks me for injuries.

"Are you ok?" He asks hurriedly. But I smile and nod, not bothering to ask him the same question because I know that he's fine. I ask Tessa, who looks drained and bloody but she insists that she's ok. So once Magnus is sat up and moving again, I ask.

"What's next?"

Jace clicks his tongue. "Now we find Asmodeus. Were just outside the place where we met him before, when he took Simon, so we should go in there and then Magnus can call him."

Magnus grimaces at this as I help him to his feet. Tessa hands me the Divine Blade and I take it wordlessly, knowing that she knows that this is ultimately my fight. Mine and Magnus'.

We wall together, purposeful strides over the dusty, dry ground, scorched and desolate. Jace pushes the door to the great hall of the Guard open and we step inside cautiously.

It's like I've stepped back in time. I can see it all. Jocelyn and Luke cradling a dead Johnathan's body, Clary on her knees, Jace bloody and beaten, Simon and Izzy dirty and exhausted and Magnus and me, holding onto each other for dear life as he stood to call on his father. My chesty burns at the image and I hastily blink it away, knowing that Magnus is seeing a similar picture, though I am not in his.

We stop in the centre and I take Magnus' hand. Jace nods and speaks softly.

"Call him Magnus."

Tessa puts a hand on Magnus' shoulder before stepping aside and I speak to him internally.

 _Take my strength if you need it, Magnus._

He takes a deep breath. _I always need your strength, Alexander._

I gasp as he pulls away from my grip and raises his hands, closing his eyes and chanting.

"My father who art in hell, Unhallowed be thy name-"

"There's no need for that, boy. I've been waiting for you."

Magnus' eyes shoot open and we stare motionless at a figure that detaches itself from the darkness.

Clad in a black Italian suit, eyes burning with fire and a twisted grin on his face, is the Lord of Lust himself. The Prince of Hell in the flesh standing before us once again.

Asmodeus.


	14. Seems to good to be true? Because it is

**Disclaimer: The Mortal Instruments is not mine, if it were, I wouldn't need to write fanfiction about it :)**

 _Sing it out  
Boy, you've got to see what tomorrow brings  
Sing it out  
Girl, you've got to be what tomorrow needs_

 _For every time that  
They want to count you out  
Use your voice every single time  
You open up your mouth_

 _Sing it for the boys, sing it for the girls  
Every time that you lose it, sing it for the world  
Sing it from the heart, sing it 'til you're nuts  
Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts_

 _Sing it for the deaf, sing it for the blind  
Sing about everyone that you left behind  
Sing it for the world, sing it for the world_

 _Sing it out  
Boy, they're gonna sell what tomorrow means  
Sing it out  
Girl, before they kill what tomorrow brings_

 _You've got to make a choice  
If the music drowns you out  
And raise your voice every single time  
They try and shut your mouth_

 _Sing it for the boys, sing it for the girls  
Every time that you lose it, sing it for the world  
Sing it from the heart, sing it 'til you're nuts  
Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts_

 _Sing it for the deaf, sing it for the blind  
Sing about everyone that you left behind  
Sing it for the world, sing it for the world_

 _Cleaned up, corporation progress  
Dying in the process  
Children that can talk about it_

 _Living on the railways  
People moving sideways  
Sell it 'til your last days  
Buy yourself the motivation_

 _Generation nothing  
Nothing but a dead scene  
Product of a white dream  
I am not the singer that you wanted but a dancer_

 _I refuse to answer  
Talk about the past sir  
Rooting for the ones  
Who want to get away_

 _Keep running!_

 _Sing it for the boys, sing it for the girls  
Every time that you lose it, sing it for the world  
Sing it from the heart, sing it 'til you're nuts  
Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts_

 _Sing it for the deaf, sing it for the blind  
Sing about everyone that you left behind  
Sing it for the world, sing it for the world_

 _We've got to see what tomorrow brings  
Sing it for the world, sing it for the world  
Yeah, you got to be what tomorrow needs  
Sing it for the world, sing it for the world_

"Hello Magnus, son, it's been a long time. Not that you remember, eh?" Asmodeus laughs sardonically and I feel a welling surge of hatred fill my heart. Magnus grips my hand, feeling my rage and calms me softly.

Jace and Tessa glare at the demon, weapons ready and prepared for anything. As Magnus steps forwards, he lets go of my hand and his eyes shoot to the Divine Blade in its holster. I understand and slowly withdraw it, hidden from sight by Magnus' body as he moves closer to his father.

"Enough with the pleasantries father, I think you know why we're here."

Asmodeus grins gruesomely. "That I do not, son. Please, enlighten me."

Magnus growls under his breath and I feel my binding rune prickle and burn with his own hatred of the Prince.

"Give me my memories back."

Asmodeus blinks, the fire in his eyes flickering for a second before he laughs gratingly.

"And why would I do that when it's given me such delicious pain to feed on?"

I growl under my breath, speaking internally to Magnus. _Should I do it now?_

Magnus smirks at his father, the similarities in their faces are shockingly familiar for that one brief second.

 _Now Alexander_.

I grin and Jace and Tessa both smile evilly, nodding at me as I step forwards, angelic power blazing and hold the Divine Blade majestically. The sheer heavenly power giving the blade an ethereal glow in the darkness of Hell. In that moment, I feel a power surge through me, my strength flaring, my eyes gleaming and runes burning bold as I hold the power of an angel in my hands. I hear Magnus gasp beside me and I know that he can feel the power too.

I smirk at Asmodeus. "You should do it because if you don't, I swear on the angel that this blade will be used against you."

Asmodeus flinches, stepping backwards, the fire in his eyes flickering as he hisses. For probably the first time in forever, a demons face is showing fear. He gasps and stares in awe at the blade.

"Where did you get that?" He asks in wondrous horror.

I cock an eyebrow. "At the bottom of Lake Lyn. It seems that Raziel kept one of these bad boys on earth just in case any other Helm Princes needed an ass kicking."

You see, there were 9 Divine Blades created when the angels first fell from heaven. One for each of them, to capture their essence and hold their hearts, to stop them in their tracks from any evil they desired to enact. The first blade was used by the Archangel Michael, who destroyed Lucifer with his famous sword. Once Lucifer was gone, the other Princes crept into the shadows and the remaining 8 blades were given to a select few of Gods angels, and hidden away for safekeeping, mostly in Heaven. Although, the angel Raziel had other plans. After he had created his Shadowhunters and the Mortal Instruments were designed, he hid his Divine Blade on earth, in the Angels City, Alicante. Where no demon could reach it, but any Shadowhunter in need of the destruction of a Prince of Hell could find it. Thus, our stories now align.

Asmodeus gasps and growls. "Raziel. I should have killed him when I had the chance."

Magnus smirks. "You really should have, because now we have a weapon that will absorb your essence and crystalize your heart. So I'll tell you again, do what we say, father."

We stand shoulder to shoulder, blade in my hand, blue flames in Magnus'. Asmodeus stares hard, fury burning behind his eyes before he subsides.

"What is it you desire?"

We grin in triumph. I step forwards, casually swing the blade over my shoulder.

"Listen close because this may get complicated. Can you handle that? Or would you like me to get you a pen and paper?"

Jace snorts a laugh and I flow with confidence now.

"Ok: First, give Magnus his memory back. Then, give me my immortality forever because if there's one thing I've learned, it's that I can never leave your sons side ever again. Then, this is where it may overextend your mind a little, you're going to turn back the clock. Give us back those 70 years. Make it right. Push back time right until the moment just before you turned up and wrecked our lives. Got it?"

Asmodeus glares at me, a snarl on his lips but he pulls back with a casual flick of my wrist and slice of the blade through the air.

"Anything else?" He asks begrudgingly.

I smile. "Actually yes. You'll bring Simon back to life. My sister lived her life without love because she lost him. So you're going to bring him back, as a token of your... remorse and a symbol of your desperation for forgiveness."

Magnus laughs beside me and Jace is weeping with pride. Tessa smiles and nods approvingly while Asmodeus licks his lips nervously.

"If I do this, you go in peace? The blade doesn't get used."

We all nod sincerely. He lets out a deep breath and claps his hand together.

"You drive a hard bargain, Lightwood. But I shall agree to your terms."

He shrugs and steps forwards, placing his finger on my forehead. I feel a surge of something rush through me as my eyes fly wide.

"What was that?" Magnus demands.

Asmodeus smiles. "His immortality, of course."

I turn to Magnus and smile, he takes my hand with tears in eyes.

 _You did that for me?_

I smile lovingly. _I did it for us._

I turn back to Asmodeus. "Now Magnus. Give him his memories." I say with a flourish of the blade. He glared at me before extending a hand to Magnus' forehead.

He gasps as he touches Magnus and a second passes before he pulls away and Magnus drops to the ground, heaving and crying and gasping and moaning. I drop beside him and hug him close as he shakes and sobs, his lain abundantly clear. I look up at Asmodeus.

"You better not have hurt him."

Asmodeus licks his lips. "I didn't."

I shoot him a pissed glare and turn back to Magnus, who is staring at me in rapture. I furrow my eyebrows and my lips part as I try to speak, but he gets there first.

"Alexander?" He whispers softly.

I stare into his eyes and see something I haven't seen since I've been back with him. That pure, undeniable, love.

I gasp as he reaches out and places his hand on my cheek. He smiles and tears openly flow.

"Alec. My Alec. How could you do this for me? Put yourself through hell all over again for one trivial warlock?!" He cries.

But I smile, clutching his free hand with my own. "You are not trivial Magnus."

He gasps and cries, pulling me closer. "Neither are you, blue eyes. I told you that much at Luke and Jocelyn's engagement party."

I sobs loudly. "You remember me?"

He smiles heartbreakingly. "I shall never forgive myself that ever forgot."

We smile and stare into each other eyes. He wipes a tear from my cheeks and I blush softly.

"Aku cinta kamu, Alexander Lightwood." He whispers.

I place his hand over my beating heart. "I love you too, Magnus Bane."

He smiles widely, in for a hug. I drop the blade as I throw my arms around him and hold on so tight that neither of us can breathe.

He softly whispered in my ear as I cry. "I've missed you so much baby. I saw you in my dreams sometimes. But I never knew it was you. I'm so sorry, Alec. I will spend eternity making it up to you. I love you. Angel, I love you. I'll never leave you again, I swear. On everything. On us, I swear it. I love you, Alexander. And, before you start worrying that pretty little head of yours, yes, I remember everything. The party where we met, our first date, the wars, the fight in the Subway station, everything. Even Venice." He adds in a different kind of whisper, the kind that instead of sending shivers across my body, it sends my blood rushing south.

I pull back and smile at him, blushing like crazy. "I love you, Mags."

He grins. "I love you too, blue eyes. Now kiss me already, it's been way too long."

I pull back in confusion. "We kissed earlier, Magnus."

He sighs exasperatedly. "Yes. But I didn't know you then, did I? And now, not only do I know you, I love you."

I smile and grab him by the shirt tightly. "Well then we better kiss hadn't we?"

He ponders this for a minute, a teasing light in his eyes. "I think we owe it to ourselves."

I nod and we simultaneously move closer, our lips touching in a blaze of love and fire and happiness and sparks. Suddenly, everything is right again. I have my love back. And Magnus finally has that missing piece safely back in his heart. Kissing him again is life waking from a deep sleep, dead even. It brings us both back to life.

We break apart when we hear a sniffle from beside us and we turn to see Jace and Tessa smiling through tears. We stand and embrace them quickly, our hands locked in a grip that we never intend to let go of. We all stand together, turning back to Asmodeus, who is staring at us as though he is physically repulsed by the show of true love.

I talk straight to him, fuelled by not hatred, but love, this time.

"Ok. Last part of the deal. Turn back the clock and send us home, Asmodeus."

He smiles with a cruel glint in his eyes. "Oh I will, just one last thing before you go though. You see, there's an old friend of yours here to see you, Alexander. He missed you."

We share looks of confusion and form a loose semicircle around Asmodeus, who is openly grinning now. I speak with a slight edge to my voice while Magnus grips my hand tight.

"What do you mean Asmodeus? I have no friends in Hell."

He looks at me lightly smiling. "Don't you? Well that's odd, because I'm sure you remember him."

I shrug confusedly. He grins gruesomely and says in a raspy, rough voice.

"He just wants to say hello again. Don't you, Abaddon?!" He cries gleefully.

My eyes fly wide and both Magnus and Jace gasp. Asmodeus is grinning at something behind us and we turn frantically.

Then suddenly, there, right in front of me, grinning grotesquely with twist black lips, scaly dark skin and a physique truly too horrible to begin to look at, is Abaddon.

I am about to yell and draw my blade but I am too slow, because with the same poisonous appendage he used years ago during my near miss, Abaddon plunges his stinger deep into my chest and I fall to the ground with a blood curdling scream as I am overtaken by pain and darkness.

There is a moment of screaming chaos, then suddenly, there is nothing.


	15. Angels and Demons

**Disclaimer: not mine. I only own the plot.**

 **Authors note: Sorry for the late update, I mean to do it last night but Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2 came on the tv so naturally I got distracted… :)**

 _When the days are cold  
And the cards all fold  
And the saints we see  
Are all made of gold_

 _When your dreams all fail  
And the ones we hail  
Are the worst of all  
And the blood's run stale_

 _I wanna hide the truth  
I wanna shelter you  
But with the beast inside  
There's nowhere we can hide_

 _No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come_

 _When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide_

 _Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide_

 _At the curtains call  
It's the last of all  
When the lights fade out  
All the sinners crawl_

 _So they dug your grave  
And the masquerade  
Will come calling out  
At the mess you've made_

 _Don't wanna let you down  
But I am, hell bound  
Though this is all for you  
Don't wanna hide the truth_

 _No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come_

 _When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide_

 _Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide_

 _They say it's what you make  
I say it's up to fate  
It's woven in my soul  
I need to let you go_

 _Your eyes, they shine so bright  
I wanna save that light  
I can't escape this now  
Unless you show me how_

 _When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide_

 _Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide_

Magnus drops to his knees, the world swirling into a mirage of colour and warped sound as he watches Alec fall, a gaping hole in his chest and dark black liquid pouring from the wound. He can hear screaming in the background, someone yelling at him for help. In the picture of Edom surrounding him, he can see in the corner if his eye Jace and Tessa furiously battling Abaddon. They are crying for his help but all he can see was Alec. He is so still and silent and bloody and broken. Magnus holds his hands over the wound, chanting and forcing every inch of magic he had into Alecs body, casting spell upon spell to try and save him. But nothing is working.

The wound bleeds and gushes and Alec gets paler and weaker by the second. Magnus can feel the power of their binding rune fading with every shallow breath. His magic was not working. And it was all Asmodeus' doing.

He hears an inhuman cry of burning pain and sees the body of Abaddon burst into flames, overpowered the sheer volume of angelic power and seraph blades of Jace and Tessa. Not sparing a moment for victory, they drop to the ground beside Magnus. Jace has tears in his eyes and is gasping uncontrollably, holding Alecs head in his heads, pouring his heart out, whispering and cursing and begging and screaming. It felt as though part of himself, the best part of himself, was being ripped away. His parabatai rune was searing on his arm and he yelling high pitched incoherent prayers, begging the universe to not take away the only family he has left. Tessa cries, holding Alecs hand hard as Alecs breathing shallows more, his chest shuddering. Magnus held back tears and bit back a scream.

He just got blue eyes back for good and he was already slipping away. And his magic wasn't working! The only reason it wouldn't be working down in hell is because of one thing. Asmodeus.

Magnus' fear turned to simmering anger and he turns his head, looking backwards at Asmodeus through narrowed cats eyes of poisonous green.

"Give me my magic." He growls threateningly.

Asmodeus laughs and shakes his head. "Oh son, you cannot seriously believe that I would let you go."

Magnus growls angrily and claws at the ground before pushing himself up, drawing himself to his full height. He releases his grip on Alec and steps towards his father. He glared an ice cold stare worthy of hell as he advances, his eyes darkening.

"Give me my magic or save him yourself." He whispers darkly.

Asmodeus grins. "Ohh, is my son finally letting his dark side out? I've been waiting for this. And as to helping him, I think not."

Magnus steps closer, his face an inch from Asmodeus', breathing hard despite the draining sensation as his magic fails him. Their eyes burn as they bore into each other's and Magnus feels a welling hatred stir deep within.

"Save him. You made us a deal. Stick to it."

Asmodeus smirks. "I made a deal to give him full immortality and you your memories and send you home. Nowhere in that deal was there the promise to let you leave here alive."

Magnus screams a cry of rage, forgetting magic and punching Asmodeus in the face, in the stomach, anywhere he can reach. His blood boiling as he lashes out graphically. Asmodeus doesn't fight back; he lets Magnus take out his anger with an amused smirk and anticipation in his eyes.

Magnus wears himself out, coming to a halt, panting and fuming. He growls while baring his teeth and clenching his fists. Chest heaving, he glowers at his father.

"Well then. You may have taken my power, and are refusing to use your own, so, I have but one choice."

Asmodeus cocks an eyebrow. "And what is that, son?" He asks inquisitively.

Magnus squares his jaw and narrows his violent green eyes. "The thing I should have done the first time I met you."

Asmodeus licks his lips and nods. Magnus smiles cruelly.

"I'm taking your power, father."

Asmodeus laughs. "You really are embracing your dark side aren't you? Because there's only one way to take the power from a Prince of Hell."

Magnus nods slowly, glowering and smirking. Jace and Tessa are watching in fascinated horror, for the first time ever, they are seeing the true demon inside Magnus Bane.

"Yes there is, father, and that proves the lengths I am willing to go through for love. Something you will never know. Which is why I know my soul will never blacken like yours. Because of the beautiful boy lying on the ground."

Asmodeus just stands there grinning, perfectly sure that his son would have neither the courage nor balls to enact his treacherous plan.

Just as he thought that, Magnus thrust his hand out, surrounded in a ring of blue flames as it plunges into his father's chest. Asmodeus' burning eyes fly wide and he gasps as Magnus sneers.

"You always did underestimate me." He growls, as he twists his black blood soaked hand and violently rips it from the demons chest, a crimson red heart with a black core pulsing grotesquely in his bloody and burning hand.

Jace and Tessa gasp in terror, watching Magnus' eyes go from golden green brightness to black flecked emerald darkness. His lips are twisted in a heartless, remorseless sneer.

"Now you can't move father. Watch as I use your power against you. And I hope that you like the look of your heart, and maybe, if you ask nicely, I won't crush it." He says with a triumphant smile as he drops to the ground again.

He pushes Jace and Tessa away with blood drenched hands. He holds the heart above Alec's chest and splays his fingers over the gouging hole. Chanting and casting his spells. The heart in his hand glows and emits sparks and flares of darkness and glaring silver.

Magnus feels a surge of power unlike he'd ever felt. It is intoxicating and addictive. Like he was the strongest he'd ever been. He smiles manically and gasps wildly; licking his lips ad his spells take hold. The colour flood back to Alec's cheeks and his breathing steadies. Magnus sighs deeply, loud and open mouthed, eyes closed, feeling the power fill him and looking like he is sighing in erotic passion instead of bloody revenge and demonic ritualism.

He leaves Alecs side again, turning back to his immobilised father. He lightly throws the heart up and down, taunting Asmodeus with the power literally in his hands. Jace and Tessa watch Magnus' expression and see the demonic side of the warlock. The dark side. The twisted hell of a soul determined to do anything and everything it must to survive. To win. And it was terrifying.

"Well father," he sneers, walking around Asmodeus, whispering tauntingly in his ear, "what to do now... Give it back? Keep it and have ultimate power and complete control of you? Or... End you."

He licks his lips and circles slowly, gracefully as a snake, his eyes locking on the Divine Blade lying beside Alecs reviving body.

Tessa follows his gaze and her eyes widen. "No Magnus. Magnus you can't!"

He smiles wickedly and bends down, his bloody hand hovering over the silver hilt.

Tessa panics and yells at him. "Magnus you're a demon, or at least a half-demon! The blade can only be touched by that of angelic descent! If you touch it, it'll burn the essence from you just like it would Asmodeus! Do not touch it!"

Magnus gave her a truly haunting look, of horror and desperation and anger and defiance and love. He bites his lip hard, drawing blood, before flipping off her words with a grin and darting out his hand, grabbing the hilt and spinning with a flourish in a swirl of black and blood and anguish.

He stood before them, angels Divine Blade raised, glowing pristine sliver in the darkness in the one hand, and Asmodeus' beating black heart dripping blood in the other. There had never been such a contrast in all of time. An angelic, heavenly blade held high in the hands of a demon balancing on the precipice of ultimate and final darkness.

Magnus smirks in victory, feeling two very different powers surging within. Like dark and light. Day and night. Love and hate. All in one.

"I choose the latter father. You've destroyed so much. Caused so much pain. You are hoping for me to fall into darkness, to join you. But I shall not. I am not you. I am not the devil everyone believed me to be when I was born. I am not dark. I am not bad and I am not like you!"

With a scream of blood curdling rage, he thrusts the heart back into Asmodeus' chest. The demon cries out and gasps painfully, his eyes wide and body shaking. He regains a grip on himself, though Magnus sees to it that he can do no harm.

Because with a shrill scream of undeniable, repressed and guy wrenching anguish, he swing the blade down until the point is level with the black heart of Asmodeus within the confines of his icy body. Then, with a final glare, a lock of burning anger and fear and painful and triumphant eyes, Magnus shoves the blade hard, thrusting it through the skin and bone, piercing the heart of his father.

Asmodeus' cry of agonising pain can be heard in heaven. He yells a drawn out scream, his body flaring and burning and disintegrating before their very eyes. He manages to get a single word as the blade begins to absorb his power, his very heart.

"How?" He whispers rasping.

Magnus squares his jaw and draws back his shoulders in strength and angelic power.

"I may be a demon. But I am bound by rune and by love to a Shadowhunter. To a descendant of heaven. His power is within me as long as lives. Therefore while he lives, I have his angelic power. So I can hold the blade. Pretty nifty don't you think?"

Asmodeus has only the time to force out one last word before the sword erupts his body and draws in everything he is.

" _Bane_."

Then the air ripples violently and a sound as loud as a million explosions resonates through the air, tipping at their ears, making their eyes water and bodies shake. Then, in a sudden instant, there is nothing.

Asmodeus is gone, the air stills. They breathe hard, Alec stirs. They smile, Alec gasps. Magnus shakes, the sword glows. They all turn to him, he gasps. The sword shines as a pattern emerges on the hilt; he holds it up and stares wonderingly at the glowing red stone in the space where there had once been an empty gap. He turns to them, dropping to his knees, holding out the sword. They gasp; he places the Divine Blade on the ground between them.

They stare shocked, laughing in bewilderment. Because engraved vertically down the blade, is a name. A name of the destroyer of the Prince of Hell.

 _ **Magnus Bane**_

Magnus breathes hard, the power within him subsiding gently, though a continual flow seems to fill him, coming from the blade.

But he pushes that aside right now and instead throws himself at Alec. They wrap their arms around each other and cry. Magnus pulls back and places a desperate kiss on Alec's lips, holding him tight.

"Don't ever do that to me again, Alexander."

Alec cries. "I'm sorry. But don't you ever go dark on me again."

Magnus bites his lip. "I'm sorry. It was the only thing I could do. I needed you. I need you. I love you."

Alec crushes his lips to Magnus' again. Whispering softly, "I love you too." And hugging him close.

Jace and Tessa cry silently, smiling. There is a haunting silence hanging over them before Jace asks the inevitable question.

"How are we getting out of here now? I hated that guy but he was our ticket home."

Magnus sighs. Alec furrows his eyebrows. Tessa bites her lip. Jace frowns. And Edom surrounds them taunting them with its darkness and emptiness.

Magnus looks down, seeing his name on the angelic blade and he suddenly knows. He detaches himself from Alec, standing up and gripping the blade tight.

"I have an idea. I can bring down Edom. Destroy it for good. But I don't know what will happen to us. I'm hoping we will end up at home. And because Asmodeus is dead, anything he did to us will be erased. So in theory, we should end up exactly where we were the day he first cursed me and Alec. But I can't make any promises."

They share looks of hope and fear and confusion. But Jace ponders for a minute before asking, "Will we remember this?"

Magnus shrugs. "Honestly, I have no idea. We may go home and remember, or go home and forget, or not go home at all."

They remain silent as they think over the possibilities. Alec crawls over to Magnus and looks up at him.

"As long as we're together, I'll take any of those options."

He smiles and Magnus leans down to kiss him, giving it everything he had, in case it was the last time. The final kiss. Jace and Tessa nod, smiling confidently, all of them ready to face whatever may come.

Magnus pulls away from Alec, gripping the hilt of the blade in both hands, aiming it point down in the centre of the great hall of the Dark Guard.

Sharing one last smile with Tessa, one more infuriating smirk with Jace and one final look of love and passion, bold and strong and fearless with Alec, he raised the sword above his head.

Before moving one last time, he whispered to Alec internally.

 _Aku cinta kamu, Alexander Gideon Lightwood_.

Alec blinks away a tear and smiles softly. _I love you too, Magnus. I will see you again, no matter what._

With one last laugh shared amongst them, he swung the blade down, yelling with all his power as he stabbed the point deep into the ground, making the very earth shake beneath them.

Then, all at once, Edom shattered. Breaking and rearing itself apart, the sword shining bright with the power of heaven as it tore hell to pieces. The air screamed and the images around them swirled like a cyclone and then they were gone. Edom was gone. Asmodeus was gone. They were gone.

This part of their tragic tale was over.

 _Come what may_ , was Magnus' last coherent thought, although part of him thought that maybe he had heard another voice say it inside his mind.


	16. We get our happy ending Finally

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Only the plot belongs to moi… :)**

 _Tell me what you thought about when you were gone and so alone  
The worst is over, you can have the best of me  
We got older but we're still young  
We never grew out of this feeling that we won't give up_

 _Here we lay again on two separate beds  
Riding phone lines to meet a familiar voice  
Pictures drawn from memories  
We reflect on miscommunications and misunderstandings_

 _And missing each other too much to have had to let go  
We turn our music down and we whisper  
Say what you're thinking right now_

 _Tell me what you thought about when you were gone and so alone  
The worst is over, you can have the best of me  
We got older but we're still young  
We never grew out of this feeling that we won't give up_

 _Jumping to conclusions made me fall away from you  
I'm so glad that the truth has brought back together me and you  
We're sitting on the ground and we whisper  
Say what you're thinking out loud_

 _Tell me what you thought about when you were gone and so alone  
The worst is over, you can have the best of me  
We got older but we're still young  
We never grew out of this feeling that we won't give up_

 _We turn our music down and we whisper  
We're sitting on the grounds and we whisper  
We turn our music down, we're sitting on the grounds  
The next time I'm in town, we will kiss girl, we will kiss girl_

 _Tell me what you thought about when you were gone and so alone  
The worst is over, you can have the best of me  
We got older but we're still young  
We never grew out of this feeling that we won't  
Feeling that we can't, we're not ready to give up_

 _We got older but we're still young  
We never grew out of this feeling that we won't give up_

…

 _The air around him swirled and closed in, suffocating them as the walls of Edom in all its hellish glory came crashing down around the point of the blood soaked blade. Through the haze of dust and disaster, he cast one last look at the green eyed man to whom he was bound by rune and by love and then the world slipped away with a terrible scream and the cries from the winds of the four corners of the world, everything fell into the abyss that was oblivion._

I wake with a start and scream caught in my breathless throat. I rub my eyes hard with shaking hands and attempt to calm my nerves by taking several very deep, very deliberate breaths. The dream had seemed so real, like I was really there, watching it happen, feeling it happen. And the destruction of Edom was only a small fraction of the whole horrific tale; the worst was something I dare not speak for fear enacting it into reality.

I cast my eyes around the room, taking in the familiar canary yellow bedspread, the array of rainbow coloured clothes scattered over the floor, my weapons piled in the corner. The first rays of the sun just slipping in through the gap in curtains. This was my reality. Not the dream, not that nightmare. This. _Him._

I turn to him to see his eyelids fluttering and I realise that he's dreaming again. I begin to smile but then I recognise the anguish on his face, the small sounds, almost like screams disguised as whimpers spilling from his parted lips, which he biting hard, almost enough to draw blood. His hands are clenched in fists and his body shakes. I stare in horror as he contorts into a pained position, curling into a foetal ball and crying light tears in his sleep. I feel a wrenching pain in my heart and a searing burn quickly come and go on my forearm. I ignore this and roll him over, stroking his hair and gently whispering in his ear.

"Magnus? Magnus baby? Wake up, Mags, please. Come on… wake up for me Magnus."

He stops moving but his face is warped into a mask of fear and pain, his eyes clenched shut. I climb over him, straddling his thighs as I take his face in my hands. I stroke his cheekbones softly and continue my whispered mantra.

"Magnus, its just a dream… its not real. I promise… wake up baby, follow my voice. Just like you always do. Please Magnus, wake up. I'll let you pick out my clothes today, nothings off limits, you can cover me head to toe in glitter if you want. Come on, surely that would wake you up you complete rainbow – covered, crazy – ass warlock. Magnus! Wake up already you Bastard!"

"Alec?" Came a soft whisper through a rough voice. I smile down at him as he opens his eyes.

"You ok? That one seemed worse than-"

But before I can finish, he shoots up and catches me in a bone crushing hug, gripping me tight and burying his face in my neck.

"Magnus?" I ask worriedly.

He pulls back and holds my face in his hands, panting lightly. "I had the most horrible dream. It was so real. I felt it all. It was like I was drowning, suffocating. I lost you three times. I would get close to having you, then you were gone again."

He pulls me back in for another hug but my mind begins to wander. He lost me three times? That's funny. Because I lost him three times in my nightmare.

I pull back and look at him curiously, fear and confusion welling inside me.

"Magnus, what did you dream about?"

He gasps lightly but knows by now not to push me away and shut me out. So he takes a deep breath and talks quietly.

"I dreamed that I lost you. We were cursed and I forgot you, leaving you all alone in the world."

I gasp. That's exactly how my dream started. He goes on.

"Then like years later, you came back for me, with Jace and Tessa for some reason, I don't know why they of all people were the ones that popped into my head, and we went to get everything back from the one who did this to us."

I take a deep breath and look him straight in the eyes. "Asmodeus." I whisper.

His eyes narrow to slits and he gasps under his breath, nodding ever so slightly.

"Yes. Asmodeus did that to us."

I nod and continue the story. "Then we went to Edom, where you got back your memories and I got immortality. But then I got attacked by Abaddon."

His eyes fly wide now and he grips my hips painfully, my hands are shaking as I lean them against his chest. He picks up the story from there.

"So I saved you by going dark and destroying Asmodeus with a Divine Blade. Then when he was gone, I destroyed Edom after we decided it was our best bet of getting home."

"And then, just as Edom exploded into a hellish oblivion, we woke up." I finish for him, knowing this was his exact dream too.

We stare at each other for a minute in silence before he muses aloud. "We had the same dream? Wow, we're more in sync than I previously thought."

I laugh somewhat uneasily but return his light kiss nonetheless. Gradually, the kiss grows more heated and he sits up straighter, rolling us over and resting on all fours above me. But as I fall back against the mattress, something cold, hard and sharp presses against my back. I hiss in pain and push Magnus off me, turning around to see what the hell it was that interrupted the epic foreplay to some no doubt mind blowing morning sex with my super-hot boyfriend.

But my joking train of thought comes to an abrupt halt when I find the culprit. Because laying there, shining and stained with black blood, giant pulsing red stone in the hilt, is the Divine Blade from our dreams.

I gasp and Magnus, coming out of his confused annoyance, leans over me, intrigued as to what stole me away from his burning embrace. But when he sees it, his smile vanishes and he reaches out a hand, picking the sword up carefully. We stare at it in shock. On the blade, written vertically, are the words:

 _ **Magnus Bane**_

We share a dumbfounded look of utter bewilderment before he speaks questioningly.

"Alec? You don't by any chance know what this is do you?"

I nod subconsciously, my brain completely frazzled. "Yeah I do."

He moans under his breath and runs his hand along the blade. "Does that mean…" He trails off but I know what he was going to say.

"I think it does, Magnus."

He groans softly and puts the blade down. "It was real?" He asks.

I suddenly get a grand idea. "I don't know, but I think we can figure it out easy enough."

I focus hard and draw my eyebrows together, trying to reach into Magnus' mind.

 _Sorry the sword got in the way of some potentially awesome sexy times._

He gasps and pants loudly, touching his head with his finger.

 _Alec? Is this real or am I still dreaming?_

I bite my lip. _Its real. Look at your arm._

Because there, on his otherwise flawless caramel skin, is one half of a pair of binding runes. I look to mine and see another, identical in every way.

There is a moment of silence in which the magnitude of everything we've been through hits home and the shock and desperation and fear and doubts and loneliness and love all come flooding in. Then, in unison, we throw our arms around each other and break down into masses of tears, enough to drown the whole city of Atlantis like Selene's tears once did in the old myths.

We cling to each other tight and he whispers to me softly.

"Alexander? Alec. My Alec… I shall never forgive myself that I ever forgot you."

I smile at the words I had heard once in my dream. "You are not trivial Magnus." I mirror my own words from deep in Edom.

He chokes on a laugh and hold me close, whispering in my ear as his hands trial up under my shirt and rest over my heart.

" _Aku Cinta Kamu_ , Alexander Lightwood."

I smile and pull back, staring into his glowing green eyes. "I love you too, Magnus Bane."

He pulls me in for a desperate kiss that leaves us both breathless. Though after a while I pull back with a gasp.

"Magnus, I have to go home!"

He stares at me like im crazy for a second, because this loft is my home. Then it clicks and he gasps too, shooting up from the bed and throwing clothes around.

"Come on Alec! You're the one who wants to go to them! Personally, I could give or take seeing that infuriating smirk on Goldie's face."

I laugh and jump up, yelping as I get hit in the face with a rainbow shirt. I stare at Magnus with a raised eyebrow and he smirks.

"You did say earlier that I could pick your clothes today."

I groan and throw a pillow at his head but put the shirt on anyway, doing anything to feel closer to him after so long apart. And judging by the fact that he pulls on one of my old sweaters, he is doing the exact same thing.

We leave the loft, after feeding the one and only Chairman Meow, of course, hand in hand as we head to the New York Institute.

…..

"Izzy!" I cry as we go through the doors. I run to her with tears in my eyes, my body shaking as I hug her tight, and my sobs spilling from me like a waterfall. She hugs me back bemusedly.

"Alec? What the hell brother?" She asks with a laugh.

I pull back with a bashful smile and wipe away my tears. Its like no time has passed at all. She is still as regal and beautiful as ever, her dark eyes shining and her infectious smile wide. My little sister.

I smile at her wondrously as a certain red head enters the scene.

"Clary!" I yell and run to her, giving her a hug. There may have been a time when I… respectfully declined to acknowledge her existence for fear of murdering her, but after everything, I realise that I love her and I missed her so much. She hugs me back with a smile as Magnus and Izzy laughs.

"Hey biscuit. How you doing?" He asks completely normally. I glare at him and he smirks infuriatingly.

I send him a telepathic retort. _You know, for someone who dislikes Jace as much as you do, you sure act like him a lot._

He huffs indignantly and I smirk in triumph.

Then we hear a voice from the other room, a voice that had been dead since before our whole ordeal.

"Hey, keep the noise down guys! Lord of the Rings marathon in here. Have some respect, you muggles."

I laugh and see Simon Lewis walk into the entrance hall. Its still a shock to see his rune – covered skin and gear covering him head to toe. He'll always be the mundane turned rat turned vamp to me.

Then, like the king he likes to believe he is, Jace Herondale bursts from the epic front doors and stops dead in his tracks. Our eyes meet and I suddenly know.

We rush towards each other, our arms crashing around one another as we gently sob and shake.

"You remember?" I whisper.

I feel him nod against my neck and he replies. "Yes. I went to the apartment and you weren't there. I thought… I thought you didn't make it."

I pull back with a smile. "You may be the wonder boy, but I'm not so bad myself remember?"

He smirks and laughs, hugging me one last time before extending his hand to Magnus. I can see the gratitude and grudging respect in his eyes. I also see Magnus' smirk and wink and suddenly, just like that, everything is back to normal.

I grasp Magnus' hand in mine and squeeze it tight. He stands beside me and leans his head on my shoulder. I kiss his temple and his raises my hand to his lips. We look upon our family together. Young and happy and carefree. The sound of young children playing in the background and Simons indignant cry when they get at his World of Warcraft playing cards.

We laugh with them and joke with them and all is as though it never happened. We are finally home. And as we leave late that night, smiling with eyes filled with tears of happiness, Magnus takes my hand and whispers to me.

" _Aku Cinta Kamu,_ Alexander Lightwood."

" _Untuk Keabadian,_ Magnus Bane."

 _ **I Love You.**_

 _ **For Eternity.**_

 **Authors note: This is the final chapter but there will be an epilogue. And ill give you a slight hint: one word:** _ **VENICE**_ **…**

 **Thank you for all the wonderful reviews…**

BooksBeforeLife

Lanidays

Slytherinshadowhunter67

Haruka-chan27

And all the Guest reviewers too

 **I love you all and I shall be posting more Malec fics soon, have no fear.. :)**

 **Much love and thank you all,**

 **Anna**

 **PS: there is still an epilogue to come. This is not over yet.**


	17. Epilogue AKU CINTA KAMU

**Disclaimer: They're not mine. Only the plot is.**

 **Authors note: Here it is. The epilogue to end all epilogues… I hope it does the story justice… and there's some descriptive foreplay, not actual sex, that's just implied… but if you don't like don't read. But it's Malec. So it's awesome :)**

 _I open my lungs dear_

 _I sing this song at funerals_

 _No rush._

 _These lyrics heard a thousand times_

 _just plush._

 _A baby boy you've held so tightly_

 _this pain it visits almost nightly_

 _Missing hotel beds_

 _I feel your touch._

 _I will await dear_

 _A patience of eternity_

 _my crush._

 _A universal still_

 _No rust._

 _No dust will ever grow on this frame_

 _One million years I will say your name._

 _I love you more than I can ever scream._

 _Booked our flight those years ago_

 _I said I love you as I left you_

 _Regrets still haunt my hollow head_

 _I promised you I will see you again, again._

 _I sit here and smile dear_

 _I smile because I think of you and_

 _I blush._

 _These bleeding hollow dials_

 _This fuss._

 _A fuss is made of miles and travels_

 _When roadways are but stones and gravel._

 _A bleeding heart can conquer every crutch._

 _We booked our flight those years ago_

 _You said you loved me as you left me._

 _Regrets still haunt your saddened head_

 _but I promised you I will see you._

 _We booked our flight those years ago_

 _I said I loved you and I left you._

 _Regrets no longer in my head_

 _But I promised you and now I'm home again_

 _again_

 _again_

 _I'm home again_

 _again_

 _again_

 _I'm home again._

I wake up when I hear a huge crash followed by a feline scream from Chairman and a flow of yelled curses from Magnus. My eyes fly wide and I jump out of bed, running to the living room with a knife in hand, you know just in case. But when I get there my shoulders slump and I have to laugh. Because Magnus is laying on the floor amongst a pile of suitcases that had burst open. Chairman was also now accidentally sporting a pair of purple glittery underwear that definitely weren't mine.

I drop my knife and snort as Magnus shakes rainbows socks off his head.

"Going somewhere?" I ask lightly, smiling widely as he glares at me.

"Well, um..." He scratches his neck awkwardly and my eyebrows furrow.

"Magnus, if you didn't want to be back with me why the fuck did we go through all that? You're just running away again."

His eyes fly wide and he launches himself at me, wrapping his arms around me tight.

"No! God no. That's not what I'm doing. Jesus Alec don't even say that! After all this, I'm never leaving your side ok? Christ. Never say stuff like that again."

He moans into my neck as he shakes in my arms. I laugh bemusedly and stroke his hair as he calms down.

"So what were you doing then?" I ask intrigued but a little anger seeps in. "Because if you're going away on business the day after we got home I will kill you."

He pulls back and smiles softly. "No. Not business. More... Pleasure."

I purse my lips and tip my head to the side, confused, I ask.

"What do you mean?"

He smiles and places a hand on my cheek, leaning in close and whispering in my ear.

"Alexander, would you do me the honour of accompanying me to Venice?"

I gasp under my breath and feel the heat rise in my neck, my blush spilling over my cheeks. I lick my lips and moan as he kisses my neck, leaving a trail of little red bite marks on my skin.

"Hell yes. Did you even have to ask, Magnus?"

He pulls back smirking and clicks his fingers, all the bags are suddenly packed again and I am fully clothed and not looking like I just climbed out of bed.

I smile as he places my stele in my hand, leaning his own hand against the wall and infusing it with his magic as I draw the rune to build a portal.

The shimmering blue gateway opens and he throws the bags through before taking my hand. Together, we step through and after a second of swirling nothingness, we are hit with the warm breeze and a setting sun.

The portal closes and I look around. We are stood on a balcony of a hotel overlooking the deep blue ocean as the sun sets fire to the horizon. I look to the side and smile as I see Magnus.

The setting sun shines off the glitter in his hair, making it glisten like a rainbow. His green eyes are glowing in the light and his caramel skin appears flawless. He looks so timeless and otherworldly. The most beautiful man in all the world. When I think that if I had never gone to his party all those years ago, I wouldn't have met him, he wouldn't have been in my life and I would have missed out on the love of my life. It makes my heart flutter and my blood surge, when I think of him. Seeing him in front of me after all this time. I feel tears in my eyes and I smile as he stares out over the water, his mind far away and completely at ease.

Though he must sense that someone is staring at him because he turns to me slowly with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" He asks in a soft voice.

I smile and reach out, placing my hand on his cheek, tracing his flawless cheekbone and curling my finger round to slip over his chiselled jaw.

"You are so beautiful." I whisper so softly. I'm surprised that he hears me.

But he does and he smiles, coming closer and taking my hand in his own, using the other to stroke through my hair softly.

"I've got nothing on you, my angel."

I blush as he stares deep into my eyes and bites his lip before leaning in and kissing me feather light and chastely.

"Magnus. I love you." I mutter against his lips.

He smiles and pulls back, his arms slipping around my waist.

"I love you too, Alexander. So much. I missed you. And I don't know how I can ever forgive myself for leaving you."

I smile and wrap my arms around his neck.

"Well I forgive you. And I'm just glad to have you back."

He smiles slyly. "How glad?" He cocks and eyebrow and I bite my lip playfully. Pulling him closer, I whisper.

"Very glad. Very, very glad."

He moans as I kiss his neck and speaks in a rough voice.

"Prove it, Lightwood."

I pull back and our eyes meet heatedly because we both know where this is headed. I lick my lips and step forwards, making him step backwards until he hits the brick wall, smirking as I step closer, pressing my body against his and sticking him to the wall, pinning his hands either side of his head.

He leans forwards and kisses me lightly, as I trail my hands down his body slowly. He gasps as I kiss down his neck, sucking lightly on his pulse point.

"Alexander." He purrs as he grips my hair tight in his fists and pulls me closer.

Lifting my head with his finger, our eyes meet and I smile before pressing my lips to his. It starts out slowly but as he slides his tongue across my lips and I gasp and let his tongue in, I see fireworks again, after all this time.

Our kiss deepens as he slides his hands under my shirt, trailing his fingers over my skin and I buck my hips into his slowly, grinding against him as our tongues collide in a furious battle. I had forgotten the feeling of kissing him like this. Without an audience, with our memories intact and nothing stopping us. It was so amazing. Feeling his body pressed against mine was the greatest feeling in the world. And as he sucks on my bottom lip with his nails digging into my hips, I moan loudly, my feelings becoming too strong to keep locked inside any longer.

I pull back harshly, panting and hot as he gasps and his chest heaves quickly. Our foreheads press together and we clasp our hands either side of his body against the cool wall.

"Magnus... I love you..."

He smiles. "I love you too darling."

I lick my lips and press against him hard. "I want you, Mags. I need you, baby."

He sighs a moan and grips my hands tighter.

"I want you too, Alec. I want all of you... It's been way too long. I have to have you."

I gasp. "I know. Although, go easy on me, it's been 70 years."

He laughs and I pull him away from the wall, walking backwards through the balcony doors. He walks towards me, eyes smouldering and smiling as he trails his eyes up and down my body slowly. He closes the doors and I smirk, reaching out for him.

I pull him against me and we fall back onto the bed. Shuffling up until my head rests on the pillows, he crawls over me, leaning down and nipping lightly at the exposed flesh of my chest as he magicked my shirt away. I grab the top of the line of buttons on his deep purple shirt and pull, ripping it open, sending buttons flying everywhere. We laugh as one hits me in the face and he brushes the hair out of my eyes, staring down at me with clear adoration.

"God I've missed seeing you like this, Alexander."

I smirk up at him. "Me too, Magnus. But please, for the love of god, just touch me because I don't want to wait any longer."

He leans up on his knees after kissing me hard with a smirk on his face.

"Well who am I to deny that kind of logic? I couldn't have put it better myself, my love."

With that, he grins wickedly and pops the button of my jeans. I lift my hips to give space for him to pull them off my legs and he looks over my body with a smile and a lustful and passionate glaze in his eyes.

I reach for him and he crawls over me, kissing me softly everywhere he can reach, marking me as his own just like he used to. Truth be told, I had forgotten how possessive he could be at times. But as he leaves a spattering of hickies over my chest, it all comes rushing back.

I flip us over with an expert ninja move and grin down at him as he laughs softly. I rip the buckle of his belt clean off and he moans indignantly. I raise my eyebrows at him.

"Oh don't moan. You love it when I rip I your clothes off. Don't even try and deny it."

He just smirks as I glare down at him, crossing his arms behind his head and watching me through narrowed eyes. I lean down and unzip his fly with my teeth, keeping my eyes locked on his as I pop the button with my tongue and place a light kiss just below his waistband.

I grip the top of his jeans and force them down, gasping as I realise he's going commando like always. He laughs evilly and I punish him with a sharp bite on his hip, making him yelp and then moan in pleasure like the masochist that he always was. I push them down further until they get stuck. Because he always insists on wearing skinny jeans that I can never get off.

I huff in annoyance and sit back, glaring at him. He tips his head back and giggles at me, looking really quite cute. I smile and tug at them with an overkilled pout and puppy dog eyes.

"Problem Alexander?" He asks innocently.

I growl. "You know how hot your skinny jeans make me but I hate them with a burning passion because they turn me on so much then I never get them off of you! So for fucks sake Magnus work your magic already!"

He raises his eyebrows at me and I stare heatedly at his almost naked body. Then, when I'm an inch from exploding in sheer frustration, he lazily clicks his fingers and his jeans are gone. I waste no time and throw myself over him, our warm bodies tangling together as we roll over. He kisses me with everything he's got, I can literally feel the emotion he feels as we touch and kiss and become one again.

Eventually, the wild, heated movements subside and we break apart with him laying over me, his hands either side of my head.

"Aku Cinta Kamu, Alec." He whispers as he kisses me.

"Aku Cinta Kamu, Magnus." He gasps as we realise that that is the first time I've ever said those words back to him.

We share a look so intense that it feels as though we are merging together, that we are the only two people in the world. Then, with a final kiss, the fires within us erupt and we get everything we have desperately craved for so long.

As he touches me and kisses me and hold me and whispers in his native tongue how beautiful I am and how much he loves me, all I can do is chant his name in a breathless whisper and grip him tight, my hands tangled in his hair as he moves slowly but deeply, giving me everything.

Time passes, washing over us in this timeless moment of passion and renewal of our love. It feels like the very first time again. This place. Him. Me. Alone. Under the light of the moon and the twinkle of the stars as he takes me again. I can hear him in my mind thanks to our binding rune, his disjointed thoughts as he loses control and I know he hears me too. So when the inevitable earthquake strikes us both with rapturous vigour, we screams and cry out and hold each other tight and make promises and declarations of love before subsiding to gentle whispers of names and heavy gasping.

He pulls away from me and curls up by my side, his head resting in the crook of my neck and his arm slung around my waist. I hold him close and stroke his hair as he purrs happily. The memories of nights like this from long ago fill our minds and we smile into the darkness. I bite my lip and sigh contently, feeling completely whole again because after all this time, we're home. Back in each other's arms where we belong.

...

The morning comes with a blaze of fiery sunlight through the thin net curtains and I wake sleepily. Rubbing my eyes and wincing slightly at the soreness in my lower back and other places, I turn to see Magnus watching me.

He smiles and kisses me deeply before pulling back and smirking as I yawn widely and run a hand through my messy hair.

"You are perfect." He mused aloud. I blink at him with a small smile and he passes me a shirt and some jeans before jumping off the bed.

"Come on darling. There's something I want you to see."

I yawn again and nod, as he laughs at my morning looks and steps through the doors to the balcony.

I roll out of bed and hiss in pain as I stand, internally cursing Magnus for having such a huge-

I cut off that train of thought when I hear him laughing and I blush as I realise that he heard me.

"Fuck you." I mumble as I pull my clothes on and he poked his head through the doors.

"I already did baby. And trust me, you weren't cursing me last night... You took it all darling."

"Magnus! Shut up!" I shout with a burning blush and wide eyes. He drops me a glittery wink and slips outside as I pull the shirt over my head and go to the doors.

I step outside and I am hit with a warm breeze again and a spectacular view of the suns morning rays casting golden lights over the deep blue ocean. I smile and take a deep breath, just taking in our own personal paradise and closing my eyes as I sigh in sheer happiness.

Though I am broken from my peace as Magnus clears his throat. I turn to him and am speechless. Because there before me was a buffet style breakfast with all my favourite foods and copious amounts of hot chocolate. There were bouquets of tropical flowers scattered artfully around. Each one with flowers from a different countries. Each country was had visited during our first vacation. And the fact that we were in our favourite place in the world. And then there was Magnus himself as I like him best. Hair down naturally, no make-up, not dressed like a cross between the child snatcher from Citty Citty Bang Bang and Sonic the hedgehog. Simple and perfect. The man behind the outlandish warlock persona. The man I love the most.

I smile and hug him, giving him a loving kiss as he pulls a chair out for me.

"What's all this for?" I ask in wonder.

He smiles embarrassedly. "It's for you."

I giggle a little. "I gathered that. I meant... Why?"

He bites his lip and sits sideways in the chair beside me, facing me with a strange light in his eyes.

"Alec. Alexander... I've lived a long time. I've seen much. Done even more. I've felt and experienced and enjoyed and loved everything I possibly could. I've always tried to live a life of adventure and wonder. And while it's been amazing, it's been somewhat lonely. Yes, I've had friends and lovers over the years. Ragnor, Camille, Tessa. Will Herondale and James Carstairs. The entire Herondale line from Edmund to Jace. The closest I ever came to true love was Etta. Back in the 1950's. But even then, I was not quite whole. My entire life I had overcompensated for my childhood, tried so hard to prove that I was not the monster my mother and father believed me to be. But there was always a small part of me that thought, maybe they're right, maybe I am. And even during the time of my love with Etta, I still felt that darkness inside. That gnawing doubt. But then one day, a long time ago now, that all changed. I threw a party for the Chairman's birthday and who should walk in but a group of Shadowhunters? And that was the day everything changed. I had never believed in love at first sight or fate or destiny. But I saw something then that changed my life forever. I saw him. The most beautiful angel I had ever seen in all my sorry years. With the most amazing eyes and kind heart. On our first meeting, I told him of my family and he did something no one had ever done with me. He sympathised with the devil. He felt for me and that's when I knew that he would be very special to me one day. And low and behold, thus began the single greatest love affair of my life. All my worries and doubts and pain and fears melted away and he made me see myself as he did. Not as a monster but as a person. He showed me that I could be so much more than I ever dreamed. He showed me real love. Epic love. The kind of love not even classic literature could put into words. The kind of love that erased every inch darkness within me and made me better man. Though I thanked god for every mistake and every wrong turn I ever took because it led me to him. To you. My Alexander, my love, my one and only, my everything. You are perfect Alec. You gave me everything. You saved me from becoming an empty shell. A shadow of the man I could have been. You opened my eyes and ignited my heart. I thought I had known love in my life but when I met you I realised I was wrong. I knew nothing of such a powerful emotion until I saw you. Until I kissed you and held you and gave you everything. Until you became mine and we walked through hell together. You are everything I ever dreamed of. Everything I ever wanted. Everything I could ever want. Everything I will ever want. You are all I need for the rest of my life. You. By my side. For eternity. So, Alexander Gideon Lightwood, I have a question I'd like to ask you..."

I stare at him wide eyed and shocked. My blood thrumming and pulsing in my ears as my heartbeat hit a million beats per second. I lose my breath and stare into his eyes which are swimming with tears. The shining golden emerald and dark cat like slits shine in the light with so much love and little fear, he is the most vulnerable I had ever seen him. He is shaking and his hands are restless. I reach out and take them between my own as his breath catches in his throat. He gasps between his tears and feel my own eyes begin to fill. He looks at me and smiles softly.

"Sorry. I've never done this before. I don't really know what I'm doing but I'm going to try anyway."

He takes a deep breath and sniffles as I laugh under my breath at the sheer overwhelming sensations coursing through me. He laughs nervously as he pushes his chair away and drops to one knee. Taking his hands away from mine, he digs into one of the inner pockets of his jackets and pulls out a small black velvet box.

I gasp as this all begins to become real. I watch him with tears flowing and bite my lip as he turns to me, presenting the box with shaking hands. I smile down at him and he takes a deep breath, flipping the lid of the box open. Immediately, I am drawn to the golden ring inside. It shines in the sunlight though it seems to emit a light of its own. There is an inscription etched into the flawless metal, I cannot read it but I know its Magnus' native language and I can probably guess the words. I tear my eyes away from the ring and back to Magnus, who is watching me with those glistening green eyes that I fell in love with so long ago.

He clears his throat and squares his shoulders before smiling and asking me a question I never thought I'd hear.

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood, will you do me the incredible honour of staying with me forever? Will you marry me?"

I clench my eyes closed as the tears flow freely, shaking and gasping I smile at him.

"After everything we've been through, do you even have to ask?"

He laughs a little. "Its customary is it not? I didn't know how your react if I just shoved a ring on your finger half way through our super-hot sexy times."

I laugh and slap his shoulder lightly, shaking my head at his absurdity and humour. He grins up at me as our laughter fades away and I take his hand in mine.

"Magnus Bane, of course I'll marry you. I love you so much and yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. A million times yes. For all eternity yes! Hell yes. God I love you, Magnus."

He cries as he rips the ring from the box and slides it onto my ring finger. And surprise surprise, it's a perfect fit. We stares down at it before he lunges up and kisses me passionately, our arms wrapped around each other tight as we cry and kiss and laugh and shake with nerves and happiness. He pulls back, biting his lip and staring at my hand.

"Truth be told, Alexander. I've had that ring a long time."

I look at him intrigued. "How long?"

He smiles and looks me in the eyes, playing with the ring on my finger.

"I made it. About 70 years ago."

I pull up short and gasp. "Wait. 70 years ago? We were together then..." My voice trails off as he airs what I was just realising.

"I was going to ask you to marry me back then. On the night of your 25 birthday. But we never got there for obvious reasons. But... All those years when I couldn't remember you, I would look at this and wonder I had it, why I made it. But I could never let it go. I could never let you go."

I smile through my tears and hug him tight, kissing his neck softly before whispering to him as he cries.

"Well, you never have to let me go. Never again. You and me, Magnus Bane. Forever. I swear on the angel."

He pulls back and clasps my hands in his. Resting our foreheads together and holding each other close under the rising sun of this beautiful place.

"Forever. Alexander Lightwood. I like the sound of that, my darling fiancé."

I blush and kiss him for the second time in our engaged life and we fall into each other's arms. The air whispers around us. The sun shines above us. The ocean rolls in and out below us. And we sit, side by side, wrapped around each other, a ring on my finger and a new lease of life burning bright in Magnus' heart, as the world carries on around us.

But right here, right now, there is only us. Me and him. Together. Forever.

 _Aku Cinta Kamu, Alexander._

 _I love you too, Magnus._

 **A/N: THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING GUYS! I SHALL BE POSTING MORE FANFICS OF MALEC DISPPOSTION VERY SOON. THEY WILL BE OF AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE THOUGH, NOT THE SHADOWORLD THIS TIME…**

 **I LOVE YOU ALL, MY AMAZING READERS. THAT'S ALL FROM** _**ETERNALLY TRAGIC**_ **NOW, NONE OF MY OTHER WORKS WILL BE AN EXTNETION OF THIS. BUT IF I EVER GET THE URGE TO WRITE A SEQUEL, I SHALL LET YOU KNOW… AND THERE WILL BE ANOTHER UPDATE ON THIS FIC, BUT IT'S JUST THE TRACK LIST…**

 **GOODBYE FOR NOW, MY FRIENDS…**


	18. ETERNALLY TRAGIC TRACK LIST

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these songs. They are not mine unfortunately.**

 _ **Eternally Tragic Track list:**_

Chap 1: The past is a bitch = **THERAPY** – ALL TIME LOW

Chap 2: We are granted eternal damnation = **HOW I DISAPPEAR** – MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE

Chap 3: What the hell just happened? = **ADAMS SONG** – BLINK 182

Chap 4: Memory lane: Immortal style = **GOOD RIDDANCE** – GREEN DAY

Chap 5: Not giving up, we're just staring over = **I MIGHT BE WRONG** – RADIOHEAD

Chap 6: Remembering our dreams = _NO SONG._

Chap 7: Time to start mending hearts = **ALL I WANT** – A DAY TO REMEMBER

Chap 8: Time to change the tide (Pt 1) = **LOSING TEETH** – NECK DEEP

Chap 9: Time to change the tide (Pt 2) = **JAMIE ALL OVER** – MAYDAY PARADE

Chap 10: Time to change the tide (Pt 3) = **READY, SET, GO** – TOKIO HOTEL

Chap 11: Bring on the thunder = **THUNDER** – BOYS LIKE GIRLS

Chap 12: Awww Hell = **CALM BEFORE THE STORM** – FALL OUT BOY

Chap 13: How to kick the ass of Hell = **IMMORTALS –** FALL OUT BOY

Chap 14: Seem too good to be true? Because it is = **SING** – MCR

Chap 15: Angels and demons = **DEMONS** – IMAGINE DRAGONS

Chap 16: We get our happy ending… Finally = **BEST OF ME** – THE STARTING LINE

Chap 17: Epilogue… AKU CINTA KAMU = **THE MORTICIANS DAUGHTER** – BLACK VEIL BRIDES


End file.
